Undisclosed Operations: Broken Wings And Broken Bonds
by The Distorted Shadow
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was a professional, a true master in the art of assassination, he was Konoha's best. Then one day when preparing for his next mission, he suddenly found himself pulled to another reality where aliens psychically bond to humans and then fight in a battle royal engulfing an entire city... well Naruto was never one to play by the rules anyway so why start now?
1. The Master Appears

Okay, so here is the first spin off of the Undisclosed Operations Series.

For those who haven't, it is advisable that you read my other fic 'Undisclosed Operations: Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai' before reading this, otherwise you'll probably get a bit lost about how and why Naruto is so different here than in canon.

Anyway, since time frames for what happens before the start of the Sekirei Series don't seem to exist, I'm taking a few liberties with them.

And to clarify, at the start of this fic, Naruto is a little under 16 years old.

Well, let's just get this show on the road:

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Sekirei And Make No Money From This Non-profit Fanfiction**

* * *

"Thanks for coming Asama-kun," a man with spiky white hair stated as a younger looking man with slightly shorter hair of a similar shade entered the room. The room itself was a large circular area with a unidentified machine stationed in the middle and one the machine was a glowing cone with a small spherical object contained within. Outside of the two white haired men, there was also a grey haired woman wearing black with a grey overcoat and a nodachi at her side.

"I'm guessing it's the incomplete motor?" the younger looking man asked with a hint of urgency in his voice at the prospect of what was happening.

"It's the greatest regret," the man with longer hair said solemnly as he pushed a pair of spectacles up the ridge of his nose, "everything went out of control all of a sudden due to system incompatibilities. The only consolation was that only one of the Jinki were activated."

"Activated?!" the younger man shouted in shock as he examined one of the many computers littering the room, "what about the others?"

"We separated them before they could all resonate," the bespectacled man stated seriously as the expression on his smiling face betrayed the nerves he was trying to suppress, he knew just how dangerous the current situation was after all, "I know I'm not in a position to complain to someone who has just quit the company… I know, but I had no choice but to rely on you."

It was clear that the man didn't like admitting that he was out of his depth and that it really was a disastrous situation that couldn't afford the luxury of pride getting in the way, "if a Jinki that has become an Ara Mitama is allowed to release its energy for even a moment, there is no way to suppress it," the man stated as calmly as he could manage, knowing that one wrong move and it could mean the end of everything he worked towards over the past couple of decades, "by our calculations the effects wouldn't reach outside of this company but it is a dubious thing to place unexpected situations within the boundaries of calculations."

He knew that calculating for errors was necessary and he had already calculated for an event such as this, what didn't change however was one simple fact, that he didn't have the full facts with which to base the calculations around and it was entirely possible that he could have made a serious error because of that.

"I've evacuated all the researchers however there wasn't enough time to transport the Sekirei undergoing tuning as well," the more extravagantly dressed man stated seriously, earning a gasp of surprise from the slightly younger man, "having already proceeded this far already, it is impossible to stop it but since you were successful in tuning the No.01, you should be able to tune the Jinki as well and minimize the damage."

"Also if anything were to happen to Takami-kun or myself, take care of MBI and the Sekirei," the more eccentric of the two white haired men stated solemnly, smiling as he tried to hide the fact he had already prepared himself for death… the only regret he had was that he had never been allowed to act as a father to his son.

"Minaka-kun?" the younger man said, his mind more focused on trying to figure out how to contain the damage instead of what the damage would be.

"As you know, the Jinki not only affects the Sekirei but the Ashikabi as well," the newly dubbed Minaka stated solemnly, hoping that what would say next would motivate what he considered one of his best friends to find a way to contain the problem, "Takami-kun is in the building tending to the Sekirei still undergoing tuning, we are Ashikabi, there is no telling what would happen if we were exposed to the Jinki's effects."

He knew it was a low shot but he trusted the young man to work better under the added pressure, he still didn't expect to live past ten minutes but there was a small chance that things could be salvaged if Takehito was working on it.

"Hey," the grey haired woman said, grabbing the attention of both other occupants, "are you going to abandon them?"

Minaka had to admit he had never seen that look on the grey haired woman's face and it took a second for him to realise that it was an emotion he didn't think she was capable of… fear. It was a very rare sight, to see the woman known as Karasuba look at someone without her superior smirk gracing her lips was a shocking sight, especially when it was clear that she was giving the same sort of smile he was, one that attempted to cover the nerves she was feeling. It was also shocking to see her crossing her arms as if to comfort herself, clearly the fearless monster that had slaughtered countless soldiers wasn't as fearless as he originally thought.

"Karasuba?! What are you doing here, you need to leave!" Takehito shouted at the woman, only to freeze when he heard the next words out of her mouth.

"Doctor Asama, you can save the Sekirei sleeping here and yet you choose not to… are you going to abandon them?" the tone the woman made her question in was calm despite the clear nervousness she was trying to hide.

"I can save them? Ah, that's right, " the shorter haired researcher stated with resolution clear in his eyes, "I get what you're trying to say… Minaka-kun, how much of the evacuation is complete?"

"All the employees have been evacuated, all that's left is who you see here, Takami and the Sekirei that cannot leave on their own strength," the more eccentric of the two stated as calmly as he could manage.

"Then that means I'm the only human here that's under the effect of the Jinki right?" Asama stated calmly with his hand caressing his chin.

Immediately Minaka found himself connecting the dots and his mind immediately blared out against the younger mans course of action, it was literal suicide after all, "Asama-kun! You can't be thinking of…" he couldn't bring himself to say it, the mere thought of losing the man was horrifying to him and that wasn't even including what the man's wife would do when she learned of the events that happened here.

"I can manually invert the force field of the Jinki and terminate only those that aren't Sekirei or Ashikabi," the young man stated with a calm voice as he made his decision.

"Stop it Asama-kun! I didn't call you here to do something like that!" the longer haired man said loudly, he had never intended on things turning out like this… why did Karasuba have to open her damn mouth and put such an idea in the young man's head? "you've done enough, leave the rest to us and evacuate."

With that idea it would be possible to save everyone, however it would require quite a bit of luck as well, after all, he had never been particularly good at tuning the alien technology, only reverse engineering it and putting it to use in completely different types of ways.

"Minaka-kun, you're a genius but you really suck and tuning and other delicate tasks," Takehito stated calmly, "so I'm the only one who can control this situation and prevent it from reaching outside, in exchange can you promise me one thing? Don't ever involve No.01… Miya in MBI's operations and let her live her life as a human."

Upon hearing that statement, Minaka knew there was no turning back now and with another adjustment of his glasses, he tried to hide the tears that were welling up in his eyes knowing that he was about to lose a dear friend.

"Yeah… I understand," he finally said, he would keep his promise, even if it wasn't suicidal to try and involve her in the company's operations, he would keep that promise because of the respect he felt towards the man standing before him.

"I'm sorry Miya," and with that last statement, the object at the centre of the room erupted in a pillar of light and Takehito was no more.

XXX XXX XXX

Naruto did not know what was happening.

One minute he was preparing himself for a mission to sabotage one of Kumogakure's hospitals and kill all the wounded and medics contained within and the next, he was in the middle of a strange room with two strangers and a corpse decorating the area… so he did the first thing he could think of, dashed to the ceiling before the dazed spectators noticed his presence.

Clinging onto the shockingly sterile surface he watched at the two he had just escaped from moved towards the corpse that was wearing a white coat, reminiscent of the Yondaime's Hokage robe, except it lacked the flame designs and the Kanji on the back.

"Well, looks like the idiot went through with it," the grey haired woman stated with a grin as she removed the coat from the body that looked like he had died from a Jūken strike to the chest.

"Do not speak ill of the man that just saved both our lives at the cost of his own," the white haired man ordered the woman with obvious hostility in his tone at the woman's disregard for the other man's sacrifice.

"Of course president," the grey haired woman said with a smile, obviously completely unconcerned about the other persons ire being directed at her before she started to leave.

"Where are you going Karasuba?" the white haired man asked the woman seriously, earning a shrug off the carefree woman.

"I just thought No. 01 would like to know the status of her husband, I'll be back soon," the darkly dressed woman told him flippantly before exiting the room.

Naruto noticed the extravagantly dressed man pull out some form of radio transceiver from what he could tell before pressing a few buttons and placing it next to his ear.

"Hello, Takami-kun, the Jinki has been deactivated… Takehito-kun… he's no longer among the living," the white haired man stated over the transceiver, having to take a few calming breaths during the statement, "prepare for a level 4, Karasuba has decided to give Miya the bad news."

Naruto found himself focusing on the terminology used, Takami was obviously someone that worked with the strange man, probably a man that he considered himself close to if he was using -kun. Level 4 was something that he didn't understand completely however given the context it was being used in he could assume it was probably some severity of injury, though the exact level of the injury was up for debate… and lastly the one part that he had the least information on, this so called Jinki. He didn't know what a Jinki was but given that the man said it had been deactivated, he concluded that whatever it was, it was the reason he was here and not Konoha.

He briefly considered interrogating the white haired man but given the fact the man wasn't looking for him, had mentioned this 'Jinki' being deactivated and this Takehito person being dead… well it was obvious that whatever happened was most certainly not what was supposed to happen and it had cost the life of the young man on the floor.

With that scenario firmly planted in his mind, he quickly decided to leave, his black cloak, featherweight armour and porcelain snake mask making him nothing more than a spectre as he flowed out of the room, almost dancing as he avoided any form of detection that attempted to make his presence known with a skill and finesse that could only come from a member of the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai.

It didn't take long for the assassin to exit the building while leaving no trace he had ever existed at all and upon laying his eyes upon the city he exited to, he immediately thought of Amegakure… except that it was lacking the canals in the streets.

Upon making that observation he let his gaze fall over the streets and the countless people walking through them, tightly packed together with an air of obliviousness to them that the civilians of the elemental nations would never been seen with, immediately letting him know that he was further away from home than he initially expected… the automated carriages that zipped through the middle of the street only further reinforced the fact that wherever he was, he would probably not be able to make it back to Konoha any time soon.

If he was anyone else, he would've let out a sigh at the prospect facing him, however he was a member of Black Ops and Black Ops didn't sigh while in uniform, doing so could give away their position and result in a mission failure, so he just proceeded to think over the situation as he used chakra to stick to the side of the building and used a small jutsu he managed to steal from Iwa during one of his later missions in that village, the Meisaigakure no jutsu.

His form wavered out of existence as the light that used to hit him instead flowed around him like a stream while eliminating his shadow. It didn't take much for him to suppress his scent either, all that required as a minor application of wind chakra to keep the air pressing against him and therefore, blow his scent back onto his body. He knew that Iwa shinobi tended to use other methods of hiding their scent while under the visual effects of the Jutsu but he found that his method worked the easiest for him.

The first thing he thought about was identification, he had no means of identifying himself in this area while outside of uniform and he was useless at genjutsu so manipulating a person's senses into believing he was a legal occupant of the city was out of the question. Of course there was also the problem of whether or not he could find someone who was prepared to rent him a place to stay without proper ID, he doubted most people would accept someone that doesn't exist as a resident but there was the off chance there was someone that would.

Getting money wouldn't be too hard, he could easily scour the streets for any form of organised crime and assist them in most of the endeavours they would be prepared to pay for the completion of, after all, he may be an unrivalled assassin but ever since the six month training period to master his skills had finished, he had started learning more of other disciplines, one of the perks of being part of the villages elite was that your colleagues were almost always masters of one art or another and given how close he was to certain members of the KDF, well, learning how to fight like a regular forces member wasn't that hard.

Tenzō had told him once that at his current level, he would probably be capable of fighting most Jōnin to a standstill, something the man said was quite impressive for someone his age… not that he cared too much about that, he was an assassin not a fighter after all.

And that had made him think quite a lot over the past few months. His tenure with ANBU was coming to an end and the higher ups wanted him to branch out into the regular forces and eventually take the mantle of Hokage… after all, an assassin capable of slaughtering hundreds without being detected was a truly formidable foe and would probably gain a reputation almost as fierce as the Yondaime if they stopped hiding in the shadows and declared their allegiance to Konoha.

And if they had told him that three and a half years ago, he would've jumped up and down like an idiot while screaming 'I'm going to be Hokage!'… but he had changed since then.

Back then he hadn't bloodied his hands yet, back then he had skipped all his classes because they were boring and back then, he hadn't seen the darker side of the shinobi system.

Now he was educated, now he had seen just how dark the shinobi system truly was, now he had not only the blood of his enemies on his hands but the blood of the innocent too… now he was a much better Hokage candidate than before but at the same time, he didn't have the same kind of devotion he had before. That's not to say he wasn't devoted, if anything he was even more devoted to the village now than he was back then, however he no longer cared about making a name for himself, he no longer cared about what others thought of him, all that mattered was Konoha and what his close friends thought.

Once again he felt the urge to sigh and once again he didn't, he was still glued to the side of the building like before and when it came down to it, he could easily stay like that for several weeks provided he didn't need to sleep, which unfortunately he did since he was a human… even if he was a jinchūriki and an Uzumaki and therefore had significantly more chakra and stamina than most humans… especially those his own age.

Well, he knew that he wouldn't be capable of finding somewhere to live without money, so finding an employer that could use someone without any history and unrivalled skills in stealth and assassination was the first thing on his list of priorities and so without any further hesitation, he quickly started darting around the city, effortlessly moving along walls and over roofs as he started his search for someone unscrupulous and in need of someone's death.

XXX XXX XXX

It didn't take long for him to find someone that fit the bill, apparently this 'Yakuza' group was one of the dominant figures in the city, third only to HIga Pharmaceuticals and the very company he had appeared in, Mid Bio Informatics or MBI for short. Of course the other two were legal corporations and eliminating them could lead to all sorts of national and even global consequences and the leader of the group didn't want to risk that… besides, the other two companies were not competing with the Yakuza group so it wasn't like destroying one would be advantageous to the criminal group.

So instead he was tasked with eliminating a local gang that was disrupting the organisations operations, apparently the only reason they hadn't killed the people already was because of a few problems that doing so would raise, namely that having one of their men linked to the group that had been disrupting their operations would give the police a lead which could in turn, create far more problems for the criminal empire than a small gang of thugs.

But Naruto wasn't linked with them.

Unlike their men he was a nonentity, someone that the police couldn't track even if they tried and if they did manage to find something about him, they wouldn't be able to discover anything useful.

And so unlike the enforcers of the Yakuza, he could easily kill this Tanigawa Junichi and teach his gang a lesson about interfering with groups beyond their power.

The best part was that he would get paid in cold, hard, unmarked cash. One million yen to be exact.

Naruto didn't know exactly how much one million yen was worth but he doubted it would be little, it probably wouldn't be a lot but then again, it wasn't exactly that serious a job, just a way of getting rid of a nuisance that was costing the Yakuza too much for them to ignore but not enough to risk the potential for repercussions of eliminating.

And so Naruto would deal with the group for them as nothing more than hired muscle… not that he would fight the group, they would just die without ever realising he was watching them.

That was something he was unique at, normally a person would emit an intent when they watched or attempted to attack anyone, that intent could be felt by anyone depending on how perceptive they were and how subtle the amounts emitted were. It was possible to suppress the quantity of intent being released, however it was still there in most cases. However after a couple of years, Tenzō had realised that Naruto didn't suppress enough to make it unnoticeable to him, rather he didn't emit any at all.

It had taken Inoichi looking through his head to finally understand how he did it. It was all thanks to his acting training and the simple fact that he lacked a healthy mind. It truly was disturbing for the head of the Yamanaka clan to discover that there was someone capable of tricking themselves into believing that the outcome was a foregone conclusion and that the action simply existed. It was one of the other things that made him one of the few candidates for Godaime Hokage, the fact that even Kakashi had trouble reading him with his sharingan, his lack of intent simply made his actions that difficult to predict.

It was a bit like how the academy taught the students to beware of stray kunai and shuriken, without the intent behind them, it was harder to detect them, certainly not impossible but noticeably more difficult.

And that is why Kakashi had given him the nickname, 'magureatari muke', the aimed fluke.

Of course against civilians such a skill was unnecessary, it was only really needed to catch Chūnin and higher off guard, though it did contribute to his Kage Killer reputation and allowed him to catch even the greatest ninja of their village off guard. Honestly the only people he had trouble catching off guard were the Hyūga and even then, it was only when they had their Byakugan active that they could keep track of him.

Sure he knew the weakness of the eyes but in the end, the blind spot the eyes possessed was simply too small to take advantage of reliably, sure he had heard that one of Orochimaru's elite guard was capable of doing so but he apparently had to keep his distance and his attacks could be detected through other means. It still proved that Orochimaru's guards deserved to be called 'elite'.

It didn't take him long to reach the area that apparently acted as the groups hideout and he immediately noted that all the known members of the gang were gathered together and laughing around a table. Naruto once again failed to release a sigh as he listened in on their conversation, apparently these morons actually thought that the Yakuza were scared of them instead of trying to avoid getting implicated in the operations that had been disrupted and face jail.

And damn, that dark haired guy with the green hoodie was almost as loud as Gai… not quite but he wasn't far off.

Of course despite the fact he could probably kill them all without a second glance he observed them… it was his ritual, he never made a move against an enemy unless he had observed them and determined the most efficient method of elimination. Unfortunately in this situation he couldn't follow his ritual down to the letter, he was expected to complete the hit tonight otherwise he wouldn't get paid and so it was with great reluctance that he focused his chakra into the air.

It was a trick he would never use against a shinobi, they would notice the chakra permeating the air and it would in turn give away his existence, it was much more effective to just plant explosive tags throughout camps and set them off if he wanted to slaughter hundreds of enemies. However against those that couldn't use chakra then this was a quick and simple solution… and with a little focus he essentially wrapped the victims in a cocoon of wind chakra and with a mental command, sharpened it around their throats.

The result was a group of eight thugs being decapitated simultaneously, their postures slumping as their heads hit the ground and the stumps that used to be their necks started spitting out a couple of spurts of blood before falling to the ground beside the heads.

Pulling out a small camera he took photographic evidence that he had committed the deed. There was no flash, there was no sound, there was simply the ejection of the instant photograph as the military grade camera was used. Certainly the technology he had seen since he arrived here seemed far superior to what existed back home but that didn't mean the elemental nations didn't have their own set of technology, the camera he had just used was an example, capable of amplifying the light that entered it and therefore, create a photo that could be clearly seen regardless of when it was taken.

Of course the bodies couldn't be kept lying around and so the masked ninja let his hands flow through a series of seals before ending on the Tora seal, upon which he proceeded to blow through the filter in his mask. Normally a person would expect the filter to be damaged however because of how common it was for Konoha ninja to know Katon Jutsu they had been specially designed to allow the usage of fire techniques from within, it was a seal based barrier designed by Danzō and so it only allowed th fire to leave the mask, never enter it.

He was by no means an expert at fire jutsu, that honour belonged with Uchiha Sasuke but it was easily a passable Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu that effortlessly consumed the corpses within the warehouse without spreading too far, that was one of the advantages of chakra based fire, it was still partially linked to the creator and would move or act how they directed it… it was just that most people either just let it run its course or made it die when they realised it had missed.

Naruto waited for several minutes, the fire never moving from the area he designated it before letting it die, revealing that the corpses had been charred but were still intact. What mattered wasn't the evidence but rather, who it could be traced back to and given that there wasn't so much as a scorch mark left around them, it could raise the question of 'where were they burned?'

With an impassive gaze, he turned his back on the corpses, his goal clear as he left the building and once again started defying gravity on his way to the Yakuza leaders residence.

His journey was uneventful as he occasionally glanced down at the street, noting that no one seemed to bother looking up… perhaps his thoughts of this world lacking any form of supernatural abilities weren't so far off, maybe that was why their technology was so advanced… without chakra they had to rely on other methods to achieve the same results and caused their technology to grow to levels and complexity never seen back in the elemental nations.

He just hoped he wouldn't grow complacent because of these people lacking the common sense that most people in ninja villages did.

Honestly, it was common practice to look up back home because even if you weren't a shinobi you could usually tell if there was anywhere you should probably avoid by looking to see if the shinobi were travelling in a general direction, these people didn't even bother with that.

Not that it would've made any difference if they had, he was practically a ghost and even without the Meisaigakure no jutsu he was so swift and fluid that even ninja would eventually dismiss him as merely a shadow or hallucination if they managed to catch a glimpse of him out the corner of their eyes.

It didn't take much longer for him to reach the office of the Yakuza leader however instead of entering it, he shot straight past it, he was pretty certain he wasn't being followed but he didn't know about the technology that these people possessed and would rather not get caught going in the building. It didn't take long for him to put his skill with the shunshin to use and without any further ado, he appeared in the office he had gotten his mission from.

His sudden appearance obviously shocked the guards that had been assigned to protect the head of the organisation if the way they literally jumped and started fumbling around for their weapons was anything to go by.

"Mission complete," the cloaked boy stated in what would've been a chilling monotone that was further distorted by the mask he was wearing, before he pulled out the photograph and handed it to the leader.

The head of the organisation was a well muscled man with several scars littering his face and greying hair, he certainly looked like a veteran and that appearance probably helped intimidate his usual clients… to Naruto however it was about as intimidating as walking along the street.

"It certainly looks like you did a good job of killing them," the man stated with a shiver as he took note of the most important fact of the photo, "did you put them under anaesthetic before executing them?"

"No, they all died while awake," the blond stated calmly, his voice maintaining its blandness behind the mask, earning a raised eyebrow in the process.

"You expect me to believe that you can kill eight people before they even know they're being attacked?" the Yakuza leader asked sceptically, earning a raised hand from the blond who simply saturated the air with his chakra once again before clicking his fingers in a small show of force.

The result was immediate, the weapons the men had been carrying were suddenly cut to pieces with no explanation for why such a thing happened outside of the blonds presence.

"Killing is my specialty, there is no one better than me at that art," Naruto stated calmly, earning several nervous gulps from the others in the room as they realised that their new acquaintance was capable of killing them all without any of them even knowing how he did it, "now, my payment please."

"One million yen," the leader stated as calmly as he could now that he knew he was facing someone beyond his ability to explain. Immediately one of the guards walked forward while giving the masked ninja a nervous look before handing him a large wad of notes that the blond quickly proceeded to start counting while keeping his senses honed on everyone in the room in case they gained any form of intent towards him.

Eventually he felt the intent of one of the guards spike, however it was the sort of intent he had rarely ever felt… and most of the time it was just before Shikamaru started questioning him.

"No," he stated calmly, shocking everyone in the room before he turned to face the source of the curious intent and continuing his statement, "I will not tell you anything about myself."

The man that had just had his curious intent answered by the snake masked ANBU simply looked on in stunned silence as the rest of the room looked at him worriedly.

"Maybe, maybe not," Naruto said upon seeing the hint of fear on the man's face and predicting that the man was wondering if he could read his mind, "well," the blue eyed teen started as he once again turned his attention towards the leader, "it has been a pleasure doing business with you, I look forward to our next meeting."

"Wait, how do I contact you if I need you?" the leader of the group asked wondering how to get in touch with the stranger that showed himself to be a useful tool for eliminating his enemies.

"You don't," and with that said, the cloaked figure vanished into thin air.

XXX XXX XXX

It didn't take long for Naruto to find a spot on top of a random building, he needed somewhere secluded for what he was about to do after all.

Pulling up both the sleeves on his left arm, and removing the glove on his right hand, he quickly cut the index finger and started writing a series of symbols on his left forearm in his own blood. Honestly applying it like he currently was wasn't the easiest thing to do, however he was an Uzumaki and his talent in the art of Fūinjutsu was great despite his lack of training in it.

Upon finishing the work, he quickly pulsed a small quantity of chakra through the blood, drying it and making it water proof with a little manipulation. The end result was a passable storage seal on his arm and without waiting anymore, he checked his surroundings before removing his cloak, mask, armour and ninjato and sealing it all, leaving him in a simple long sleeved shirt and the loose fitting pants usually favoured by shinobi.

No longer in uniform he let out all the sighs he had been suppressing all day before looking for a way down that didn't involve jumping from suicidal heights and possibly drawing unwanted attention onto him.

Of course he had picked a roof with a door that led to the rest of the building and so without wasting any more time, he proceeded down to street level, his wad of cash secured in his pocket… and anyone that tried to pick it would find themselves getting their arm broken by the whiskered blond in the process.

Walking along the street, he wasn't surprised to see the crowd ignore him, he may have been a little young but that didn't change the fact that he was just a stranger as far as they were concerned.

They were completely ignorant of the fact that he could easily kill them all and get away with it.

But still, the first point of call was simple, get new clothes, ANBU gear wasn't the best for blending into a crowd after all.

Then after that, it was a matter of trying to find somewhere to live, it certainly wasn't a high priority, as long as he could get something to eat and drink then he wouldn't have any problems so sleeping on the street was a very real possibility and he didn't really mind the thought of doing such a thing.

He probably could get a false identity crafted for himself but having even that much would create something he didn't want… a paper trail. He would rather sleep on the street than let the people here know anything about him.

So it was with a calm gait that he started his walk around, his goal simply being to find a clothes store he could shop at.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I know there isn't really that much going on so far but hey, there is plenty of time to get around to other things later.

The first part of the fic was actually taken from my interpretation of a scene straight from the manga and it is entirely possible that many people won't agree with my portrayal of the characters feelings concerning the matter but that is how I interpreted them.

And that is all for now so until next time...

Shadow out!


	2. The Secrets Of MBI

Well, this chapter flowed rather well.

Anyway, first things first...

**I have put up a poll on my profile about the other potential series for an Undisclosed Operations fic and would appreciate it if you took the time to choose 1-10 of the 52 choices available**

And now that that is out of the way, I suppose I'll answer a few questions:

Yes, Naruto will get some Sekirei, I have already decided on four that will end up being winged by him, while there are three others that I'm contemplating... and just to let everyone know, Karasuba is **NOT** one of the Sekirei in either list (for reasons that should become obvious soon) and neither is Tsukiumi because she is one for honourable combat and the propriety of a fight... Naruto considers that sort of stuff for corpses.

narufuuin asked me about what I was going to do with Minaka because he seemed to be different from how he is in the manga/anime... I've only read the manga and from how I interpreted his character, he is an overenthusiastic genius with several quirks, however I did get the feeling that Minaka considered Takehito a friend and it is obvious that he wants to be a good father even if Takami refuses to let him be one. Then there is also one other thing that I noted from reading the manga... Miya isn't that dangerous to him. Certainly Miya is powerful however Minaka showed that he is capable of using the Jinki to shut down Sekirei whenever he wants, so by using that method, Miya shouldn't be a genuine threat to him and yet... he leaves her be. I personally concluded that the reason he leaves her alone isn't because he's afraid of her but because he promised Takehito he would let her live as a human.

That is why he may appear a little different to the usual portrayals of him in fanfiction.

The insomiac asked if any other Naruto characters would be showing up and I shall say that the answer is no. I am contemplating having all the characters thrown into the Naruto world at the end of the Sekirei series... I mean seriously, the thought of Musubi meeting Gai is just too much for me to not want to write... and Matsu meeting Jiraiya, Homura meeting Kakashi, Kusano meeting Tenzo... it is all just too fun for me to not want to write.

dalulzing mentioned about Naruto not putting up with the Sekirei plan... the reality is that dealing with Minaka or anything like that won't work with his moral compass... Naruto basically has three moral stand points: if it is for the mission/comrades then anything is acceptable, if it is against the mission/comrades then anything is unacceptable and if it is unrelated to the mission, then it doesn't matter.

dregus mentioned about Naruto not looking into technology, the reason for that is simple, he had only been there for less than two hours. before looking into technology he first decided that getting contacts and employers were more important than looking into tech.

serialkeller asked a few questions as well, the person that Naruto killed then wasn't Sanada's brother, it was the ashikabi of no.84... though he hadn't met her yet I decided that he seemed like the sort of person that would be a part of a gang trying to make a name for themselves by picking fights with organised criminals. As for Kurama... the two tend to just leave each other alone, Naruto doesn't like his chakra because it is too noticeable and Kurama doesn't really care enough about Naruto to bother trying anything. And lastly, a warehouse... the problem with that isn't money, it is documentation, this Naruto is trying to keep himself as non-existent as possible and buying a warehouse would create an existence for him outside of Mamushi.

And that's that part finally over... I hope I won't have anywhere near as much to go over next chapter since this is just talking about the story in general as opposed to anything specific.

So let's just get this show on the road.

* * *

Naruto had to admit, ice cream was good… not quite as good as ramen but it was a better snack, especially in hot weather like today.

It had been two months since his spontaneous appearance in the city he now knew as Shinto Teito and honestly, everything had been going just as he expected.

He had managed to maintain his non-existence while at the same time establishing himself as one of the world's greatest assassins, honestly he still used his official codename for those purposes, Mamushi did fit his skill set after all so why bother changing it?

He had a few clients throughout Japan as well, he didn't really bother with international affairs given that he only actually knew the language they called Japanese in this world, so he tended to just go abroad if one of his employers needed someone dead or kidnapped from another country… it wasn't really that hard to sneak across the world either, with his stealth skills he could easily board an aeroplane without anyone realising.

It was just a matter of returning that caused a few minor problems… namely that he had to figure out which planes were headed back to Japan without understanding what the electronic boards were saying… seriously, why did there have to be so many different languages?

But at least everything was going as expected, he still didn't have a home, everywhere he had been had required more than just payment, insisting on information, especially given the fact he looked like he may not even be old enough to legally rent or own a property on his own.

For that reason he had been living on the street, using the occasional warehouse or building that was scheduled for demolition as a form of shelter during the night… he had also grown to love the fact that Japan had public baths since he was certain he would stink if it wasn't for them.

"And in other news, American security forces are still attempting to piece together the mysterious assassination of the secretary of defence, stating that no new leads have emerged as of yet but that they will get to the bottom of the impossible killing any way they can," his ears picked out a news broadcast from an electronics store television as he walked past, still licking his ice cream.

That was one of the reasons he was more than prepared to go to a public bath every day, the money it cost was nothing compared to the ten billion yen he received for assassinating the secretary of defence in America. He didn't care why his employers wanted the man dead but hey, it was a well paying job and he was the best at it so why turn it down?

Besides it was fun hearing about these people trying to figure out what happened when his methods would probably be considered physically impossible… honestly some of these people called a person that walked on water, healed the sick and multiplied food the 'son of God'… he called them a Tsunade wannabe, not that he ever met the woman, the fact that Orochimaru had managed to kill her back when Jiraiya tried to convince her to be the Godaime Hokage had made sure of that, but he had heard the legends about her skills and respected her memory… except the knowledge of her haemophobia, what sort of medic was afraid of blood?

"Scary isn't it?" a tall man with glasses and dark hair stated from beside him, earning a shrug off the whiskered blond in response.

"Not really," Naruto stated calmly, earning a minor look of surprise off the other man, "only one person died during that incident and they were a bigwig. It was obviously an assassination of a major power so why would someone capable of that waste their time on nobodies like us?"

Of course Naruto knew his statement was wrong, the man that had stopped to speak about the event wasn't a nobody, he was the childhood friend and secretary of the head of Higa Pharmaceuticals and therefore quite a possible target if his employers ever decided that blackmailing Higa Izumi would be beneficial enough to risk.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm actually a rather important person in Higa Pharmaceuticals so I could end up being a target of this phantom," the man stated with a dry chuckle, earning another shrug of Naruto's shoulders.

"Well, sucks to be you then," and with that statement, the whiskered child finished off his ice cream with a single bite before giving the man a wave and walking away, he may not have had anything to do but that didn't change the fact that he didn't want to talk to the man for any longer than necessary.

Then he stalled.

That wasn't normal here. Back home it wouldn't have raised any suspicions in his mind since such a thing was a common occurrence but here, here he had never witnessed anyone do what he just saw outside of himself.

Looks like his habit of looking up just gave him something to look into.

Turning off into an alley he quickly activated the Meisaigakure no jutsu and released his ANBU uniform, changing into it in a matter of seconds and sealing away the denim jeans, orange shirt and white trainers that he tended to wear while in public.

With a quick shunshin he reappeared on the roof of the building and with a little charka channelled to his eyes, he caught sight of what had grabbed his attention earlier.

Two women, jumping from roof to roof with strength and speed rivalling most ninja. He knew however that they most certainly were not ninja for one reason, they lacked the trained gait and finesse that all ninja possessed, instead they seemed like they were simple civilian joggers that were pushing themselves too hard.

Yes, these people may not be ordinary humans but they were by no means shinobi and that was something that made all the difference when it came down to catching up with them.

Two shunshin were all it took to close the gap between them down to mere metres, not that it made much difference in their ability to detect him, even Kages were oblivious to his presence when he stalked them during his missions to eliminate the higher ups back home.

And these two lacked the honed senses those monsters did.

He idly looked the duo over, noting that both were incredibly attractive but that was where the physical similarities ended. One had long brown hair pulled into a ponytail, some of the largest breasts he had ever seen and was wearing drapes that reminded him of Sunagakure's Nunoshibari no Jutsu, using the cloth to cover her chest and groin.

The second one had long red hair done into braids that fell down her back, glasses covering her eyes, a chest that while not as large as her partners, was still unreasonably big and on top of that, she was wearing a pale cheongsam.

Despite that however, what truly drew his attention towards the red head was what was clutched in her hands, a small cone with a spherical object contained within… he was certain he had seen something like that before and it annoyed him that he couldn't identify it.

"Matsu, are you sure MBI won't be able to find us?" the bustier of the two asked nervously, earning a firm nod from the red head.

"Yes, I deactivated the tracking chips and managed to shut down the tracking satellites before leaving, it will probably take them a few more hours before they can start tracking us again," the one with glasses stated seriously through gasps of breath.

It was quite clear to the blond that they weren't simply out of breath because of how hard they had been running, the hints of conflict he could see on them said that they had probably had to fight their way out of wherever they had left.

However what mattered to him was the fact that they were talking about MBI, tracking chips and tracking satellites. Doing so made him realise where he had seen the object before, it was back when he first appeared here, in the very room he had seen the man he now knew was named Minaka Hiroto.

He hadn't really bothered keeping an eye on MBI, they were just a company that developed new technology as far as he could tell from the outside and he doubted they wouldn't make a public announcement if they discovered these objects could access other worlds. However the fact that these two superhuman entities were running from it while talking about being tracked left him curious as to the true nature of the supposedly mundane company.

"And are you sure Miya will give us shelter?" the brunette asked earning a firm nod from the other girl and a sense of familiarity in the spiky haired teen that was following them.

"Yeah, Takehito wouldn't turn down anyone in need, so there's no way Miya would spit on his memory by rejecting us," the one named Matsu stated seriously.

"I hope you're right," the other one muttered before the duo fell back into silence.

Naruto however was focused on the names, Miya and Takehito, he was certain he had heard the names back when he first arrived here, if he remembered correctly Takehito was the name of the man that had apparently sacrificed himself to deactivate that 'Jinki' object they were obviously experimenting with.

Eventually he noted that the skyscrapers that littered the skyline were getting shorter and more spread out, indicating that they were probably heading towards a residential area, something that was pretty obvious given the fact that they were talking about meeting someone for shelter.

Of course Naruto wasn't particularly interested in those details, merely preferring to examine the women jumping across the city like drunken ninja. He was certain that the brunette was controlling her massive cloth like the Suna technique allowed, the way it moved and floated was definitely not the way physics dictated.

The other girl was still something Naruto was uncertain of, namely that she wasn't displaying anything outside of physical ability exceeding human limits in this world… and even then she was obviously weaker than the walking linen closet.

"This is it," Matsu stated with obvious relief on her face as she lay her eyes on a large, two story house with wooden panels for walls and a large fence separating it from the rest of the street.

Naruto idly noted that there was an advert for rooms to rent for fifty thousand yen a month but decided to pay it no mind as he focused on the two that dropped to the street and ran through the gate and to the front door where the red head immediately started banging on it loudly.

"Miya! Please open up, it's me, Matsu, I need your help!" the redhead shouted as she furiously banged on the front door before it opened to reveal an attractive young woman with long, light purple hair that was tied into a ponytail that fell down to her waist. She was dressed in dressed in a traditional miko outfit with purple hakama and a closed white haori with a large sash like belt that covered her entire midriff.

However what stood out to the blond the most was her stance. He felt like he was facing Kakashi all over again, the way her posture was relaxed yet ready for action at a moment's notice, the way she smiled a deceptively kind smile and most importantly, the sheathed sword at her waist. She was definitely not like the rest of the people he had met here, this woman was a warrior, there was no doubt about that.

"Oh my, you look like you've been chased halfway across the city Matsu," the purple haired woman stated lightly, earning a chuckle off the bespectacled woman, before her eyes were drawn to the object in her hands, "and why do you have a Jinki?"

So that small cone like thing was a Jinki… at least now he knew that it was likely that it was the cause of his sudden appearance in this world.

"Hehe, well that's kind of a long story Miya-tan," the redhead stated with a nervous chuckle, "but you wouldn't turn down a pair of fugitives would you?"

"Ara?" the woman said with a hint of fake surprise plastered on her face, "oh my, I suppose I shouldn't make you wait out there any longer then should I?"

"Thank you Miya-tan, you're a lifesaver," the redhead stated with obvious gratitude in her tone, "oh and my friend here is no. 10, Uzume."

Well at least now Naruto knew who the busty brunette was however he didn't bother sticking around for much longer, he had gotten enough information from this latest venture to make reasonable conclusions about what happened, so his main concern right now was finding out what sorts of dirty secrets MBI was hiding.

So without further ado, he made a mental note of this location and made his way back to the big city.

XXX XXX XXX

Night fell as Naruto found another random warehouse to bunk at. He would return to that boarding house the two non-humans went to in a few days to see if the landlady would accept someone with no credentials but lots of money… however doing so this soon after the duo got there would only invite suspicion and possibly make them think he may have followed them.

It may be unlikely but he would rather spend a couple more days on the street than invite suspicion from people that he may end up living with… the fact that he wouldn't be working normal hours and would occasionally be gone for a few days if not weeks at a time would also be enough to make them suspicious of him.

And he really didn't want them to be suspicious of him, after all, suspicion created mistrust and mistrust was the sort of thing that stopped women from sleeping with people... and there was no way he wasn't going to aim to bed at least one of those three.

Maneshi had once said that he felt the idea of teaching a thirteen year old boy with near limitless stamina how to be good in bed was a bad idea and yet it was amazing how many times he had managed to put that knowledge to use on the field… well, when he was gathering information anyway.

It didn't work with Konoichi but civilians were a whole other matter, servants in particular tended to get loose lips when in the middle of a passionate night of life reaffirming sex… though his personal preference was nurse uniforms… those just had a certain appeal to them that he couldn't stop himself from admiring them.

It didn't hurt that it gave him something to bond with his godfather over. It had taken them quite some time to finally meet and when they did… well neither of them were in a particularly good condition. Jiraiya had been drowning his regret over being unable to protect Tsunade from Orochimaru while the blond had still been down because of the Sandaime's death and the state of Konoha as a whole.

In the end the duo had managed to strike up a light hearted conversation when an attractive young woman had entered the same place they were drinking and both had ended up making lewd comments about the woman… that was the start of the pervert duo's infamy.

The villagers in Konoha never really wondered why they got along so well, they simply assumed the two had met by chance and the young teen had taken to admiring the man… sure Naruto did actually admire Jiraiya but both of them knew their connection, after all, one was a Sannin and the other was a black ops member.

For those reasons, both had been privy to the knowledge of Naruto's heritage and their relationship with each other. Naruto didn't blame the man for not coming to see him, he had been smart enough to realise that there are times when such a thing wouldn't simply be impractical but also dangerous.

But the fact remained that they knew of their relationship and were happy to have one as close as they had developed over that period of time.

Damn he missed that old pervert.

Still, none of that really mattered right now, what mattered was getting a bit of sleep while one of his bunshin scouted out MBI's headquarters and tried to find anything he could about these 'Jinki' objects and these super humans he discovered today.

Who knows, maybe there were more beauties among their group, that would make it even better.

Taking a deep breath he quickly cleared his mind of those thoughts and without any more distractions, promptly fell asleep. It had taken him quite some time to get that down, the ability to sleep on command wasn't normal for a person but for ninja going on missions outside of the village, it was a necessary skill, otherwise they may very well not get enough sleep and cause problems later in the mission.

XXX XXX XXX

The Naruto bunshin however was more focused on his mission, the extraction of information concerning these unusual subjects and he was seriously having trouble.

It was all stored on computer.

He felt like swearing but he didn't, doing so would make it possible for others to detect him.

The problem was that he had never learned how to hack into the technology, back in the elemental nations very few people had any form of computer and most of them were dedicated towards a single task and while he had started learning how to use computers in this world, he had no formal tutoring since such a thing would put his anonymity at risk, even when he used his laptop at a wifi hotspot he never put down any personal information.

That was when he remembered a conversation from earlier. That redhead talked about shutting down MBI's tracking network so it was likely that she was good at hacking… and he was already aware that the original was planning on seeing if he could rent there anyway so maybe he could get lessons off the woman.

With that thought clear in his mind, he once again took to the shadows and started trying to see if there were any conversations he could gleam any information from.

XXX XXX XXX

The next couple of days went by relatively quickly for the blond as he kept a Kage Bunshin at MBI just in case his clone managed to find out any new information. Honestly he had already gained one important piece of information, that these super humans were in fact of extraterrestrial origins and while genetically compatible with a certain type of human they called an 'Ashikabi', were about as human as a dog or a bird.

Not that it mattered to him, they may have been superhuman but that didn't change the fact that they were above everything else, lovers not warriors.

He had seen some of the training sessions and could honestly admit that they displayed skill on par with a fresh out of the academy genin… if that much. Sure they had amazing powers, that one they called no.09 was probably not far off Senju Tobirama's level when it came down to water based techniques but she lacked the skill to make any real use of that power… it didn't help that she was arrogant.

Honestly, shouting about how you're the strongest like that just made you look like an idiot, he knew that from firsthand experience after all.

He almost shuddered at the thought of what he would be like without the horrors of ANBU and war to forge him into what he was today, he would probably still be that brainless loudmouth… if he wasn't dead that is.

The others weren't really any better, not one of them was really anything special, sure some were better than others, those labelled 104 and 105 were an example of those with more skill than the rest, it didn't hurt that they seemed to have more power as well.

Still, it was certainly annoying that the bulk of the information he was looking for was inaccessible with his current level of skill. Sure he could use an employee to access the information but that carried all sorts of risks, such as whether the person could set off an alarm via a PC, the fact his existence would be exposed to MBI and other possibilities that could cause more problems for him.

His musings were cut short upon feeling a Kage Bunshin dispel and without any preamble, he made his way to a secluded area where he quickly put his ANBU uniform back on before using a few shunshin to appear in the office of the Yakuza boss that had hired him a few times.

Once again the criminal leaders guards jumped in shock upon seeing a man literally appear out of thin air, the boss however had already predicted his arrival.

"You know, I find it quite suspicious that you always know when I need you Mamushi," the man with greying hair stated bluntly.

"I have my sources," was the only answer the man received concerning the blonds ability to know when he needed an assassin, "so, what is the brief?"

Upon hearing the cloaked assassin's question, he decided to give a full detail of what was happening.

"Higa Izumi has become a thorn in our side," the leader stated calmly, earning no response from the jinchūriki, "he recently managed to get his hands on some sort of super soldier and started disrupting our operations."

Naruto found himself growing interested at the man's statement about super soldiers, it was obviously one of these aliens of MBI's that he was talking about, which would probably mean that Higa was one of these 'Ashikabi' people.

"Unfortunately, my people have already proven completely ineffective against this person so I decided that you would probably be capable of doing what they can't," the old Yakuza stated calmly, "I want you to gain leverage on Higa, something that can make him our pawn, can you do that?"

It took a few seconds for Naruto to think over the possibilities of how to put a leash on the head of the international conglomerate, using his secretary was out of the question, if Higa had access to those non-humans then holding the man would be near impossible if the location was ever discovered… provided Naruto wasn't there of course and he wasn't prepared to stand around guarding one person all day for several months if not years. The only thing he could think of that would put the man on a leash would be simple.

"Would turning him into a walking bomb suffice?" the question earned a few blinks from those in the room with him as they tried to figure out if he was being serious or cracking a joke.

"Can you really do that?" the head of the Yakuza asked seriously, earning a nod of confirmation from the masked ninja, "and is there any way for him to be saved if you do that?"

"No, attempting to remove it would result in it being triggered and killing him anyway," the shinobi stated seriously, earning a raised eyebrow off the older man.

"Well, if that'll be the case then use that method," the leader had long since decided that it was better if he didn't doubt the impossible man's skills, he had already done so much that he had been given the moniker 'the impossible killer' by some of his contacts in high places… he was still amazed that the young man he had been the first to hire had actually assassinated the American Secretary of Defence over a month ago and they were still no closer to figuring out how he did it than when they first started examining the crime scene, "so what is your price for this job?"

"One billion yen," the distorted monotone stated from behind the mask, earning a nod of acceptance from the leader of the crime syndicate.

"If you really can get him under our thumb then that won't be a problem," and that was the truth, Higa Pharmaceuticals made profits greater than that in a month despite the competition from MBI so getting their CEO under their thumb would be of much greater financial benefit to them than the loss they would make from paying the assassin to deal with the man.

Naruto remained still as he watched his employer place a smartphone on the table in front of him. The man was already aware of the blonds refusal to carry a mobile phone on his person, he knew that it was possible to track the devices as long as they were turned on and he wasn't certain if it was possible to do so while they were switched off but he didn't want to risk it.

At least his laptop didn't have anything outside of a network router that only worked if it was turned on, on top of that he had also ensured that the model he bought did not have a built in webcam… he didn't want to give hackers anything to watch him with while he was researching things online.

"I assume you want me to put you on a video call once Higa is being co-operative," the whiskered ANBU stated as he picked up the mobile without any hesitation.

"Yes, I'll be looking forward to hearing the good news," the scarred man informed him with what most people would probably call a menacing smile, Naruto however didn't even register it, the lack of killing intent made it fall short of intimidating him.

And without saying another word, he vanished from the room, leaving no trace of him ever existing.

"Damn… that guy is scary," one of the guards muttered once the masked shinobi no longer visible.

"I know… all you have to do to realise how scary he is is look at the jobs he's pulled off," the boss stated as he took a drink of sake, "but he's not worth trying anything against, he works for us and our allies and I've never met an assassin better than him."

"But do you really think we can trust him? He's been working for you for nearly two months now and you still don't know anything about him," the guard asked earning a sigh off the leader.

"And the scariest part is that our situation is normal," the scarred man informed his underling, "no one knows anything about him, we don't know where his money goes, we don't know his name, his age, his nationality or even his address… he is a complete unknown to everyone and that just goes to prove one thing."

"And what does it prove?" he unnerved guard asked.

"That he's a true professional."

XXX XXX XXX

Naruto had to admit, the Higa offices were pathetically easy to infiltrate despite the lack of entrance points. They had so much cover that anyone with enough patience and good enough senses could navigate through them without much difficulty… so for someone like Naruto who could literally hide in plain sight… well there wasn't much the security of the building could do.

He wasn't even a shadow as the light was warped around his frame and he moved with grace that made even the greatest professional dancers look like babies trying to take their first steps.

There was no hint that he existed as he darted through the skyscraper, effortlessly darting up the stairwell as his limitless stamina and well trained body allowed him to make the twenty seven story climb in mere minutes and completely unfazed by the distance he had crossed and climbed.

It wasn't particularly hard to figure out that this was the floor he was after, it was the top floor outside of the roof itself and would therefore be the location of Higa Izumi's office.

The problem of course would be opening the door without being detected, the chances were that the secretary would be facing it in order to give him a chance to decide if the person is a scheduled appointment or not.

It wasn't a particularly big problem though.

Naruto had long since come up with a trick for situations like this and was already adept at using it by the time he had gotten his official mask… and it was also the main reason he had been accepted into ANBU in the first place.

Kage Bunshin, a jutsu he was so good at using that creating one didn't require any hand seals, he could position it wherever he wanted within one hundred yards of his position and most importantly, it no longer made any smoke or sound upon being created.

He waited for a couple of seconds before receiving the memories of the copy that had knocked out the secretary before he could become a nuisance to the blonds progress.

He entered the foyer to the CEO's office, noting the drab décor, it was obviously designed almost solely as a functional space as opposed to a comfortable area, not that he was surprised by that fact, he had long since been informed that the board of directors were old men who only cared about profit.

And of course, minimising costs was one of the key aspects of generating profit and comfort wasn't cheap.

Once again he used his usual method of checking past barriers, since he wasn't a sensor type he only had limited methods of detecting those outside of his standard senses and even if he was a sensor type, it was entirely possible that the people here didn't have the power… he was completely certain he was in a different reality now and he expected humans to have different physical capabilities to what he was used to.

He was certain that even those aliens didn't used chakra to achieve the results they did, otherwise they wouldn't be restricted to a single ability like they were… exactly what they did use was something he didn't want to bother trying to figure out but he was certain it wasn't chakra… there were just too many discrepancies between the two powers.

Once again he was hit by the memories of the bunshin that had invaded Higa's office, letting him know that the man was ready for extraction, and so he entered the office and looked over the man he knew was Higa Izumi. The man was wearing a custom tailored business suit in pure white outside of the plain black tie that was tied around his neck. His hair was in a style that Naruto had come to realise was considered stylish in this reality. The main aspect of the man that Naruto was concerned about however, was that he was unconscious, just like he was supposed to be.

He quickly picked the man from his chair and with a quick summon and release of a Kage Bunshin, he vanished from the office, once again a spectre that didn't leave a single trace of his existence behind outside of the job he was hired to do.

* * *

And that's a rap.

Now, just so you know, the Higa part will be explained next chapter and what happens to him is not about Chiho but rather something I could see happening when Higa winged his first Sekirei or two.

And for those of you who want to know, Naruto's first time was a training session with Anko and was pretty much all business... well, as close to all business that Anko can get anyway.

Naruto's monetary funds are currently between 20,000,000,000 and 25,000,000,000 yen... which would be roughly equal to $200,000,000(USA) courtesy of the number of international crime syndicates he works for... and how serious some of his hits are. He does not have a bank account.

And that is all for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think it'll be somewhere in the region of two to three more chapters before Naruto wings his first Sekirei but hopefully you'll the lead up chapters anyway.

Shadow out.


	3. The Tide Of Change

Alright, I'm back.

First things first, several people have recommended #57 Yahan as one of Naruto's sekirei. I would like to state that I do not know enough about her to write her, I mean sure, I've read the wiki entry on her and know her powers but it has NOTHING on her personality. I don't know if she is professional, sadistic, melancholy or what... so unless someone can direct me to where I can watch her portions of the game, I am not prepared to use her.

I would also like to state that in this fic Akitsu will not be winged. Honestly I'm hard pressed to find a crossover fic I've read that hasn't winged her... but the fact is that in THIS fic, Naruto has no extra power as an Ashikabi because the Ashikabi gene is completely separate from chakra.

Now, a reviewer stated that Minaka is 'like a rabid dog', personally I would disagree with that statement, especially with what the latest chapter of the manga revealed... honestly with that information it can actually be said that Minaka is trying to SAVE the human race with the Sekirei plan. However even without that it has been shown that he at the very least cares about his family... it's just that Takami doesn't let him be a part of it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying Minaka is sane, however I definitely disagree with your opinion on him.

Then there was a Guest reviewer who complained that he found it hard to believe that someone in Naruto's position didn't have multiple bank accounts and that they found it hard to believe he couldn't get a fake identity... the fact is that they are wrong. Naruto would find creating an identity with the resources he's collected about as hard as tying his shoes, the problem is that he doesn't WANT to. Being a member of ANBU has ingrained a certain level of paranoia into his psyche and he doesn't want any paper leads that could come back to bite him... and even if he used a henge that would still be someone that could potentially be discovered and result in that person being spied on etc... which given the state of technology, could result in him being given away.

Lastly, Tetsudai-kun, mentioned about the Konoha interactions being made into Omakes... the thing is that I actually am thinking of more than just the comedy of having the Sekirei appear in the UO origin universe, so if I do decide to do it, it will be less along the lines of a series of Omakes and more along the lines of a sequel.

Now that that is out of the way, let's get on with the show.

* * *

Higa Izumi felt groggy, he didn't remember falling asleep and it only took him a few seconds to realise something was wrong.

The distorted voice was a dead giveaway.

"Hello Higa Izumi," the chillingly cold voice stated in what he assumed was a monotone from the way every syllable was said without any change in pitch or tone.

"Where am I? do you have any idea just how foolish your current course of action is?" the captive man asked calmly, he wasn't worried after all, he knew that his Sekirei would be more than capable of saving him from this situation and making this man that had obviously managed to kidnap him regret ever picking a fight with him.

"Let me guess, you think numbers sixteen and eighteen will come to save you correct?" the calm monotone made the man blink at the fact that his kidnapper was addressing his recently acquired assets by their numbers, indicating he was at least partially aware of the Sekirei plan, "well, I suppose I should explain your current situation to you shouldn't I?"

Higa felt himself grow cold as he failed to look through the eyeholes that existed on the mask, the inside simply coloured black despite the fact that there should be at least a little light shining through the holes.

"Allow me to introduce you to Takeda Ushio, one of the clerks working in the customer services department at Higa Pharmaceuticals," the masked assassin stated calmly as he pointed towards another wall, causing the man to look over at the other member of his company that this man had apparently kidnapped.

His eyes widened in confusion upon seeing the woman laying on the ground completely unrestrained. She was a rather typical dark haired woman wearing a grey plait skirt… however that was all she was wearing and on her back was the strangest tattoo he had ever seen inked onto her back.

He was slightly annoyed that the woman was unconscious, the fact was that if she had been awake then she could've distracted the man long enough for him to escape from his binds and flee the building, then he could easily call Toyotama and Ichiya and make this man and his employers pay for trying to blackmail him.

"This tattoo I've placed on her is special," the cloaked man started as he walked towards the unconscious woman and proceeded to kick her in the ribs, causing her to violently jerk awake, "run."

The way the masked man said it made it clear that it was an order and Higa found himself scowling when the woman proceeded to rush to her feet, completely ignoring his presence as she rushed towards the exit.

However it was the way the cloaked figure raised his hand calmly and clicked his fingers that caught the CEO's attention… especially when following the click, the tattoo on the woman's back glowed before an explosion rocked the room.

It took him a couple of seconds to regain his bearings, discovering that the masked assassin hadn't budged an inch since the explosion. Cautiously he looked to where the woman had been when the explosion had occurred and immediately regretted his decision.

There, laying on the floor was the mangled corpse of his former employee, the skin on her back completely destroyed, her spine broken in several places, her ribs shattered and her organs torn apart. She was missing one of her arms, the shoulder unable to take the explosive force unleashed upon it when the murderous action had been performed… and all Higa could do was try to stop himself from vomiting at the sight.

"That, is called an explosive seal, it is a special trick taught where I grew up and can be applied to any surface and set off at will, even without knowing where it is," Naruto explained to the man calmly as he ignored the carnage he had just created, "and I have tattooed one on your back as well."

At that statement the previously confident businessman was left in shock, he apparently head something capable of that tattooed to him? He would have to ensure he had it removed as soon as possible but until then, he would just have to play this man's game.

"The seal is linked to your nervous and circulatory systems, if either one breaks then the seal will be triggered, if the seal is damaged in anyway, it will be triggered… your only option to survive is to not do anything to provoke me into setting it off," the snake masked spectre stated calmly and with each avenue of removal stated as being unusable he was left growing paler and paler, "and when you die, it will be triggered and your corpse will be left in pieces."

Higa felt his teeth grit at the impossible situation he had been put in until a series of beeps made him look up, nearly emptying his stomach at the sight of the deceased woman, only to find the man that had captured him holding a phone in his hand and pressing a couple of times before an unfamiliar voice cut into the silence of the abandoned room.

"Do you have Higa Mamushi?" the person on the other end of the phone asked, earning a nod of confirmation from the assassin.

"Yes, and I believe he will be prepared to cooperate now," the cold monotone that the masked individual talked in made the multibillionaires spine tingle, the way the person was capable of talking about such a situation with no hint of accomplishment, guilt, hope, joy or sorrow was simply unnerving… for the first time ever he felt like he was completely worthless, "I'll pass you onto him now."

Immediately the cloaked man turned the phone to face the head of the pharmaceutical company, revealing a man with greying hair and scars littering his face.

"Hello Higa Izumi, I hope we can come to an understanding," the man on the other side of the camera said with false civility saturating his tone, obviously aware that the dark haired CEO had no choice in the matter.

"And to what ends does this understanding entail?" the businessman asked his poker face coming up to try and minimize the damage the conversation could do.

"Well, firstly I would like to know why you chose to disrupt my operations on the eastern docks, they were going so smoothly and I am certain they weren't interfering with your business," the Yakuza head asked the much younger man pleasantly, earning a hint of nervousness from the dark haired man as he finally realised what this entire situation was about.

"It was nothing personal, I was simply testing out the capacity of my new… assets," Higa decided to be honest in this case, it was obvious from the fact that the assassin knew Toyotama and Ichiya were Sekirei that his employer would most likely know they weren't human either, "I apologize for any inconvenience I caused you and will reimburse you the cost of the operations I disrupted."

Higa knew the man he was talking to most likely wouldn't settle with mere financial reimbursement, the fact remained that right now his life was in the man's hands and he doubted the man would settle for anything less than ridiculous sums of money and resources… he may even demand usage of his Sekirei should he be in need of a little muscle.

"You know I won't settle for something like that boy," the criminal lord stated with a condescending sneer on his face, "I have your life in my hands and you expect me to settle for mere reimbursement? You started this and I sure as hell aren't going to let you get out of this unscathed… you are going to give me ninety five percent of your company's profits every week, along with any resources I need including your new… what was it you called them… oh yeah, assets."

Higa didn't like it, he had to withhold a grimace at the demands being thrown at him, he just knew he would be crucified by the board of directors should he fulfil such ludicrous demands, however that didn't change the fact that he would be blown to pieces if he didn't strike a deal here and now.

"I am afraid such a deal would be impractical on both our sides," he stated politically, hoping to impart the repercussions of such action on both their parts, "I may be the CEO but I still have to answer to the board of directors and if they see too much money being sent to unknown locations I could very well be removed from my position and you would lose all the income you could attain from my company."

"You have two super human soldiers that have sworn their allegiance to you and only you," Naruto stated, breaking the conversation as he decided to give his own input, "are you telling me you never once thought of using them to seize control of your own company?"

Higa grimaced at the masked man's statement, indeed he had never thought of it, he had spent his whole life being taught 'make the board of directors happy' and 'make as much profit as possible', the thought of a violent takeover of his family's company was just as alien to him as the creatures that had bonded to him just a few days ago.

And yet the thought wasn't unpleasant. What would it be like to run the company without those vultures looking over his shoulders every minute of every day… he seriously contemplated such a move before realising that even if he did do a violent takeover of the company he would still be under the thumbs of the Yakuza he had managed to piss off… or more specifically, the masked man they were hiring… wait… they were hiring him right? So that should mean…

"Mamushi was it?" he asked the other person in the room with him, earning no response from the man, however he decided to follow through with his idea anyway, "I will pay you three times whatever your current employer is to release me."

"No deal," it took him a few seconds to register the response it came that quickly and it left him wide eyed at the thought this mercenary would turn down however much money he had just offered.

"Why? You are a mercenary correct? So surely you can be bought," the businessman stated with a hint of panic in his voice, he had expected the assassin to accept the offer without hesitation but he had instead been shot down without even a thought.

"I have my pride," the snake masked former ANBU operative stated bluntly, earning two shocked looks off the two people that heard it, both Higa and the Yakuza boss himself.

"Wait! You have pride?! Please tell me none of my missions have trampled on it," the scarred criminal asked, obviously no longer happy with the thought that he could've potentially pissed off the man that could kill practically anyone should he try.

"It is impossible for a mission to trample on my pride," Naruto explained calmly, "for my pride is completing the mission no matter what."

And with that statement the Yakuza boss felt all the nervousness and fear that had erupted in him disappear in an instant, if anything that statement actually made it even more clear just how much of a professional Mamushi was if he couldn't be bought out by the target no matter how much he was offered.

Higa however was in a completely different situation, he now knew that this man wouldn't betray his employer no matter how much he was offered and that made his previous hope die like a fire in a vacuum.

"I see…" was all he could say as he felt all the strength leave his muscles… this was the first time he had ever regretted any decision he made and it was all because he hadn't expected someone like this Mamushi person would exist, "I do have one more question… are you a Sekirei?"

"You don't need to know the answer to that question," the snake masked assassin stated bluntly.

"Well then Higa, let's get down to business… what are these… Sekirei as you call them?"

XXX XXX XXX

Two hours later the interrogation was finally over and Higa had been released from his bindings, his goal changed from running the business for the board of directors, to taking over the company and running it as he saw fit.

Honestly Naruto thought his employer was too soft, while he was obviously expecting results, he wasn't going to deny Higa research into area's the original board wouldn't allow because they weren't cost efficient enough… so even if Higa was working with a noose around his neck it didn't change the fact that the person with their hands on it was more forgiving than the last group.

That didn't really matter to the blond however, what mattered was the fact that he could finally get out of his uniform. The payment had been handed over already and he had made his way to an empty alley with no security systems to catch him with.

No longer worried about people catching him change, he took mere seconds to remove his uniform and put on a pair of baggy denim jeans, a yellow t-shirt and a red jacket. Originally he hadn't understood why he was more attracted to red, yellow and the colour in between the two, however that confusion was shattered once he learned the identities of his parents… red was his mother's colour and yellow was his father's so it only made sense that he would be attracted to the colour between the two.

Once he was finally ready for walking in public he pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter and without any thought, lit the little stick before inhaling.

He always found that his healing factor wasn't as good at dealing with the effects of smoking as it was at dealing with the effects of drinking however it was good enough to prevent him from suffering any negative health issues from the action… the doctors even said that his brain didn't display any signs of being addicted to tobacco back when he was getting his checkups at the ANBU medical room.

What he could do however, was use the objects to relieve stress and relax him after a hard day's work or training.

And today had been hard. It wasn't kidnapping Higa that was difficult, it wasn't listening to the negotiations or blowing up the innocent civilian… no, the hard part had been applying the seals to the two civilians. He may have been an Uzumaki but creating an explosive seal that connected to the victims nervous and circulatory systems was incredibly hard work, especially for someone with only a small amount of training like him.

That had taken a lot of mental effort and so he felt the need to let the smoke relax him.

Of course the fact he could easily henge into a casual version of Sarutobi Asuma made buying the packs a lot easier here since they refused to sell them to anyone under the age of twenty… and he was only a few days over sixteen.

Of course he still got funny looks when he passed people on the street… there had even been that one time he had been stopped by a police officer, the poor bastard never knew what hit him.

Still, it didn't change the fact that he had an actual destination for a change.

Izumo Inn.

That was the name of the place those two aliens had gone to a few days ago and he should be capable of at least talking to the landlady about renting there… hopefully she would accept him without any paperwork but he wasn't getting his hopes up about that.

Though he probably could use the excuse that he's a child soldier running away from his military after finding someone that could delete his identity… yeah that seemed like a reasonably good idea, hopefully the purple haired woman would be accommodating enough to accept him if he gave a story like that… she had apparently accepted a pair of fugitives from a local international company with its fingers in every sector of the market so surely she wouldn't turn him down if he wove a story like that.

It took hours for him to walk the entire distance, not because he was slow or anything but rather because he simply decided to take his time… and he stopped for a few dozen bowls of ramen on the way, it sure was nice to be able to afford however much of the noodle dish he wanted, he'd eaten at least three dozen bowls a day since he had started making proper money here and he had no regrets… well outside the fact he couldn't eat it all at the same establishment if he didn't want to draw attention… that's why he spread his intake across twelve to fifteen different eateries.

Sure none of it was as good as Ichiraku's but he still loved it regardless of that fact.

And at last, he finally arrived at the two storey house with a large fence keeping it separate from the rest of the street.

Looking at the fence he noted that the poster advertising rooms to let was still pinned to the wooden planks, so it was with a sigh of relief that the spiky haired youth finished off his latest cigarette and with a brief application of wind chakra, removed the smell of the little cancer sticks from his person.

Honestly, he felt a lot better after a full pack of the stress relieving killers.

Well, they were killers in this world, back home most people who smoked were ninja and they didn't have a particularly good life expectancy in the first place.

Walking up to the front door of the Inn, he proceeded to knock his knuckles against it three times before waiting patiently… nearly four years ago such a thing would be nearly impossible for him but now, now he was used to it and even enjoyed it on occasion.

It didn't take long for the purple haired landlady to open up and put her soft gaze on him, honestly she looked almost like a mother, a warm look directed at a child before she unleashed all hell on them when they did something stupid.

How he wished he had known his own.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked with a warm smile, earning a fake nervous shuffle from the whiskered child.

"Uh, yeah, sorry I was walking past when I saw the advertisement for rooms to rent," he stated while rubbing the back of his head with his hand… all the while he was left realising that while the landlady may have looked attractive from afar, she was even more radiant up close.

"Oh, then why don't you come in," she said with a serene smile before gesturing him inwards.

Honestly, Naruto found it strange that she seemed so happy at the fact that he was inquiring about renting a room… then he realised, those other two probably didn't have jobs and since they were fugitives from MBI, they would likely never get any… so that would mean the landlady would need somewhere else to supplement her income.

"Thank you…" he trailed off, sure he already knew what her name was but that didn't change the fact that he shouldn't know what it was and revealing that he did in fact know, would do nothing more than create lots of suspicion.

"Asama Miya," she supplied for him with the same smile he had always seen on her.

"Uzumaki Naruto, pleased to meet you Asama-san," he chose to be more polite than he usually was, sure if he did get to stay here then he would probably give her a nickname but that was just the way he was.

"Pleased to meet you too Uzumaki-san," and with the greeting over, he was quickly taken inside to begin discussing the terms of his lease.

XXX XXX XXX

Naruto had to admit, it was nice to sit down at a table on a comfortable cushion to discuss the possibility of renting a place, he was usually left standing after being given a tour of the property.

He had to admit that the Inn had a nice feel to it, it was rather spacious and while it didn't have a lot in the way of electrical equipment it did have a few sockets littered about the place… and given that all he really had was a laptop computer, he was perfectly happy with that layout.

The landlady also seemed nice enough, a little evasive about the fact that there was a missing wall on the second floor that made what should have been room 201 unusable… he also noted that there was a lot of wiring going into that room.

However that didn't change the simple fact that right now he was in the dining room with the purple haired woman who had brewed a nice cup of tea for him. Sure he wasn't a fan of tea, he much preferred sake but legally he was too young for that so he had to settle for something significantly softer… for now at least.

"So, what do you think of my Inn?" the attractive woman asked with her usual smile on her face and her eyes opened so slightly that most people would probably think she had them closed.

"It's nice, very homely and the garden is beautiful," Naruto may not admit it under ordinary circumstances but he was very fond of nature, how could he not be when he lived in Hi No Kuni for nearly all his life. He also decided to keep back another comment that threatened to leave his mouth, it probably wouldn't do him any good to talk about beautiful women with a widow.

"Then I take it you are interested in renting the room available?" she asked calmly, earning a sigh off the spiky haired blond as he made himself look uncomfortable, he was certain it would help his case if she felt he wasn't happy with his circumstances.

"That depends," he started, earning a raised eyebrow from the woman, "you see… I'm kinda in a bit of trouble right now…"

He let his statement hang, sure he technically wasn't in trouble but it was probably better for him if she thought he was on the run or something else similar. However the curious eyebrow dropped into a look of acceptance before she let out a sigh and made a single statement.

"My husband was the sort of person that wouldn't turn away a person in need," her expression softened as she proceeded to make the next part of her statement, "I won't ask about your circumstances but I will ask that you at least attempt to contribute to the household should you decide to stay here."

Naruto was almost left speechless at the ease of which the woman had accepted him, however he quickly softened his expression and bowed towards the woman that seemed to understand the value of discretion.

"Thank you Asama-san, you're a lifesaver," he proceeded to say, acting the part of someone that truly did need somewhere to live.

"Now, will you be capable of making the rent in your circumstances?" she asked him with a hint of depression in her tone that most people wouldn't notice, however Naruto did and he understood exactly why it was there.

"Don't worry about that, I have a few friends around town that give me their odd jobs whenever they can, I could easily afford twice what you are asking," he told her with a smile, earning a look of relief from the kind landlady, "I just need to be off records, that's all."

Honestly, he could easily afford to pay over a hundred times what she was asking without working another day in his life, the only reason he kept taking on the missions he did was simple… he needed to

It wasn't a practical need, there was no actual physical benefit of taking the missions, the money and contacts he had accumulated was more than enough to see him live comfortably for the rest of his life… no he needed to take them for psychological reasons.

The thrill of stalking his prey, watching their every move and developing a way to eliminate them with minimal effort and resistance was something he had grown to enjoy and not doing that for any real length of time left him feeling agitated and grumpy… Inoichi had officially declared him psychologically addicted to missions.

That was why he was still working as an assassin in this world, he needed that fix to keep him calm… sure there were times when he needed to smoke afterwards because of specific matters that had required intense concentration but they were rare… and always involved either technology or seals.

"So then I assume you don't want to show me any proof of identity?" Miya asked with a smile, earning a nod off the young ninja, "then I won't ask, I hope you are comfortable with room one oh two."

"Yes, thank you Asama-san," Naruto said with gratitude in his voice again, he was expecting a much more difficult time getting accepted into this house and while his opinion of the woman may have fallen in regards to practicality… his opinion of her kindness and her feelings for her former husband had grown significantly.

"Please, just Miya is fine," she said with a smile, earning a smile off the blond who gave a nod of affirmation to her statement, "do you need anything to eat?"

"Ah, no thanks, I had something before I found this place, thanks for the offer though," the whiskered blond told her calmly before remembering something he had forgotten, "oh yeah, how much is the deposit?"

He had done a lot of looking into property options, so he knew that most deposits tended to range from five to seven months worth of rent under normal conditions, though he expected it to be more given his current situation.

"Would you be capable of affording one hundred thousand yen?" her response made him look at her in surprise before he decided to be honest for a change since it wasn't an issue for him to be so given the situation.

"Are you sure you want to ask for that little?" it was her turn to be surprised as he questioned her decision of what was a suitable deposit, "I heard that a deposit is normally five to seven times the monthly rent and given my situation I was expecting it to be even higher… maybe in the region of four to five hundred thousand."

"You were expecting that much? Are you certain you can afford that much at such short notice?" she asked him with obvious shock at his admittance.

"I already told you, I have a few friends that give me odd jobs," he stated calmly, "and they pay me well and in cash, if there's one thing I'm not short of, it's money."

He could see the landlady think over what he had just told her, probably working out just how much she could ask for and whether or not she would be capable of upgrading the house or appliances with the money she could get from him… after all, one of the main problems she would face would be whether she would be capable of pay back all that was necessary if he did decide to leave.

"You don't have to worry about paying it back to me… just think of it all as reikin instead of shikikin," he told her earning another look of shock off the attractive home owner.

"Are you certain that is acceptable?" the look of shock on her face as she made her question was clear to anyone that would look and with the teens firm nod, her face shifted into an expression of gratitude, "then I shall ask for two hundred and fifty thousand yen for your deposit, asking anymore would feel wrong if I am not refunding you when you choose to leave."

"I see, well then," he started before reaching into his jacket and using it to cover his partial unsealing of his money before he pulled his hand back out and started counting out the ten thousand yen notes before handing the decided amount towards the woman he would be renting off.

"Thank you for your business Uzumaki-san," she said with a smile before frowning slightly as he shook his head in the negative.

"No, thank you for accepting me," the whiskered boy said calmly before continuing, "and if I am to simply call you Miya, then you should just call me Naruto, okay?"

"Alright then Naruto," the smile that the woman gave him was a kind and filled with gratitude.

"Yo Miya! Is dinner ready?" came a call from the door way before it opened to reveal a voluptuous brunette with a white bath towel wrapped around her head… and nothing else.

"Uzume!" the purple haired landlady shouted sternly as a dark miasma of murderous intent coalesced around her.

Honestly Naruto was surprised at the usage of intent, he had never come across such a thing before but it wasn't really that scary for someone like him.

The fact is that there are two types of lethal intent, killing intent and murderous intent. Murderous intent was much easier to emit, all it really required was anger and a desire to at the very least seriously hurt someone, it wasn't really that scary when you had proper training since you would know that the person emitting it wouldn't be in the right frame of mind for combat, they would instead be little more than a mindless berserker for the most part… sure they may be capable of more advanced skills but it was a counterproductive state to be in for a ninja.

Killing intent was much worse, it didn't have the rage, it was much colder and the enemy would be far more dangerous in battle because even if they wanted to spill as much of your blood as possible, they would still be capable of advanced tactics and responding appropriately… honestly if he put himself in the right state of mind to create killing intent, Naruto could make most Jōnin flinch at it, a counter product of his certainty in his ability to kill anyone that he wanted… he just preferred to keep himself in a mindset that prevented the creation of such intent.

"Is this normal? If it is I think you need to raise the rent, any man worth his salt would pay an arm and a leg to live here if they knew this happened," the blond stated calmly despite the Hannya masks that were forming out of the murderous intent.

Immediately Miya turned on him, her eyes darkening as the murderous intent increased slightly.

"No, this is not normal, Uzume will learn some decency even if I have to beat it into her with a bokutō," she stated with grit teeth before turning back to the naked woman, "isn't that right Uzume-chan?"

The sickly sweet voice, it promised so much pain and suffering he was temporarily reminded of Anko… she made such wonderful voices when torturing a captive that they sent shivers down his spine every time he heard them.

It only made the sensation greater when she used those same voices during his seduction training.

"O-o-of c-c-course M-M-M-Miya, I-I-I'll go and g-g-get d-dressed right away!" and with that terrified yell the brunette left the room.

"So… is she one of my housemates?" he decided to ask already knowing the answer to the question.

"Yes… that was Uzume, she is a little… indecent," the attractive woman said with a sigh before giving him a glare, "there are two rules I would like to inform you of in this Inn, rule one is that there is no violence in Izumo Inn and rule two is that there are no lewd acts in Izumo Inn. "

"Understood Miya," he stated with a calm nod. What was going through his head however was just how much he could get away with without her realising he was doing anything… yes, that would be an interesting challenge for him to impose on himself.

He would turn Izumo Inn into a pit of debauchery right under Miya's nose if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

And there you have it.

I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter.

The scene with Naruto killing the civilian is one of those that are there to let you know just how serious he is about completing the mission... in his mind right now there is NOTHING more important than the mission even if it isn't for Konoha.

The part about the deposit is actually something I did research on, however since Miya isn't normal I decided that she probably wouldn't ask for a normal deposit.

And that is all so until next time...

Shadow out!


	4. Acquaintances And Ladles

And I'm back.

There were a couple of reviews complaining about who Naruto used to intimidate Higa, one asked why he chose the cute office girl instead of some no name guy who wouldn't be missed and the other talked about Higa's 'goons'. Well, the part about Higa's 'goons' doesn't apply to this fic, outside of what he's done with the Sekirei plan there is nothing to indicate that Higa is anything more than a legitimate businessman doing what his bosses tell him to, so in this fic he doesn't have any 'goons', every employee is innocent at that point in time. And as for the fact that he killed a cute girl instead of a man, which is scarier, the guy who kills someone who's innocent, or the person that kills someone who is both innocent AND attractive?

There were also a couple of reviews complaining about the smoking, or more specifically, the depiction of the act. Honestly since I'm not a smoker I never bothered reading up on the specifics but what you are telling me makes no sense to me, if smoking only offered help to those who were already addicted then why would anyone get addicted in the first place? And most importantly, one of the people who complained about it accused me of making Naruto a smoker because I thought it would make him cooler... that is wrong. I don't consider smoking cool and that was never my intention. I have my reasons for making him a smoker and since these reasons are actually integral to the theme of the series, I'm not prepared to talk about them. And as for a 'few mile walk', you do realize that Shinto Teito is supposed to be a renamed version of Tokyo right? and that city is nearly a thousand square miles in area, that 'few mile walk' is more along the lines of eight to ten miles that he chose to walk at a relatively normal pace, which means it took him nearly two hours to do so. And then you're ridiculing of the child soldier back story, one it is technically true, two, the alternatives you offered have one serious problem, they would mean he would have paperwork, even if it was just a birth certificate.

I would also like to state something right here and now, this fic will not have Naruto and Miya paired together.

Well, now that that is over with, let's just get on with the show.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, it's a pleasure to meet you," the young assassin stated with a soft smile as he sat at the dinner table with the other residents of the Inn.

"I'm Matsu," the redheaded member of the group said with a childish tone as she put her hands in front of her face, allowing her sleeves to fall down in a manner that almost made her look like one of those cat figures he had kept seeing since he arrived.

"I'm Uzume," the housemate he had already seen naked stated with a sheepish grin, though this time she was actually dressed in what could be called regular clothes, namely a pair of skin tight jeans and a pink shirt with a yellow star on the front, "though you probably don't need me to tell you that after what happened earlier."

"Oh? What happened earlier?" the glasses wearing woman asked as she leaned forward before freezing upon feeling the dark aura that was beginning to emanate from Miya.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Matsu," the purple haired landlady said in that sickly sweet voice that just sent shivers down the spiky haired youths spine… seriously did she have any idea just how much it turned him on when she spoke like that?

"O-of course Miya-tan…" the redhead sputtered out in a placating manner, obviously not prepared to incite the woman's wrath, "Matsu won't pry."

Naruto blinked, honestly he didn't think he'd ever get used to the way some people would refer to themselves in the third person like that in this world… that sort of thing just didn't happen back home unless you were stating the terms of a verbal contract.

"Well if you want to know," Naruto started before noting the glare the landlady was sending his way, "Uzume was a little careless leaving the bath."

Silence reigned as the redhead processed the information she had just received, the fact that he said it in a way that couldn't be described as lewd actually seemed to put the landlady off, after all, how was she supposed to do anything to punish him when he wasn't actually breaking her rules?

It took a little less than two seconds for the redhead to finally realise what had happened and she immediately started to grin and let out a chuckle that reminded him of Jiraiya… and himself but mostly the perverted toad summoner.

"Oh, and what did you think eh?" she asked before noting that the murderous aura surrounding the purple haired woman intensified, making her back down and try to make herself smaller by any means necessary.

"It was definitely a pleasant sight," the whiskered assassin admitted with a shrug before noting that the murderous intent had grown yet again and his other housemates were currently in the process of trying to put as much distance between themselves and the Hannya mask that was currently forming behind the powerful landlady, "do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation with my new neighbours right now."

Uzume and Matsu found themselves gasping in shock at his casual dismissal of the eldritch abomination while Miya herself had taken to blinking at the fact that her new tenant seemed completely immune to her usual method of chastisement.

And then the intent increased even further.

"Uzumaki-kun, I believe I told you that lewd behaviour is not tolerated in Izumo Inn?" she asked in that sickly sweet voice that reminded him of Anko… seriously, if she kept talking with that tone he would need to bed someone within the week… more likely two days if she kept up at this frequency.

"Huh? Did you?" and his response was greeted with a smack over the head from a ladle… not that he couldn't have dodged it if he tried but doing so would've been incredibly suspicious given the fact he was supposed to be a regular human, "ow! What the hell was that?"

He intentionally started looking around as if he was looking for whatever had hit him, earning a satisfied smile off Miya.

"What was what?" she asked in a voice that was too innocent to be genuine… well at least he now knew just how bad she was at lying.

"You! You hit me!" he stood up and accused her exaggeratedly, then again he did know for a fact that she had hit him with the ladle, he just choose to play ignorant… but that didn't mean he couldn't accuse her when she was acting so 'innocent'.

"Whatever makes you think that Uzumaki-kun?" the oldest at the table asked in that same innocent tone.

"The way you're smiling like that! You know I was hit by something, you know what it was that hit me and so you were obviously the one that hit me!" he stated with a fake scowl marring his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the way that her smile never faltered made the blond realise the reality of the situation, she wasn't really that concerned about the rules, she just liked to bully her tenants and play the innocent card as much as possible.

"I see…" the way he made his statement sound like a revelation made everyone in the room look at him, "I finally understand you Miya… you are a sadist!"

Silence reigned for several seconds as the other occupants registered his words and when they did… the aura of murderous intent came back far greater than before and pushed the other two back down as they tried to keep themselves clear of the firing line.

"Would you like to repeat that Uzumaki-kun?" and there was the voice again, that sickly sweet voice that promised untold pain for anyone that gave the wrong answer.

"You, are, a, sadist!" he repeated, pausing between each word just to make sure she couldn't mishear him.

"You may want to amend that statement Uzumaki-kun, or else you may find yourself suffering quite a bit," she stated with her face twisted into a facsimile of a smile.

"And we'll enjoy every second of it," it took a few seconds for the purple haired woman to realise exactly what he said and when she did, the murderous intent vanished as she gasped at him in shock.

"No… don't tell me you're a…" she said with obvious disbelief in her tone.

"A masochist? Yes, is that a problem?" once again silence reigned as Uzume and Matsu processed exactly what he said before turning their heads to face each other.

"Please, tell me this won't happen every day?" Uzume muttered as she shook in fear at the thought of what would happen if what the blond had said was true.

"It mustn't… there's no way we'd survive this every day," the bespectacled woman stated with obvious fear in her tone.

Miya however was thinking over the current situation, how was she supposed to punish someone that enjoyed punishment? Honestly she would love to be capable of threatening him with eviction but she couldn't really afford to do that, not with both Matsu and Uzume boarding at the Inn with no means of income and even if they had their MBI payment cards on them, she wouldn't accept anything associated with the company that caused her husband's death.

"This isn't over Uzumaki-kun," and with that she proceeded to stand down and return to her meal, earning wide eyes off the other two non-humans in the room.

"D-did Miya just stand down?" the shock in Uzume's voice as she said that was very telling of the fact that the woman wasn't the sort to let anyone else win in a situation like that.

"I… I don't believe it," the redhead also seemed disturbed by the fact that Miya hadn't continued the scolding any further.

"Now you two, I am more than happy to punish you in his place if you wish," the serene smile on the purple haired homeowners face was far more threatening than any scowl could be and made the two cower even further.

"N-no, that's not fair Miya-tan!" the bespectacled woman shouted piteously, earning an even wider smile from the malicious woman.

"Wow… you really know how to turn me on don't ya Miya?" and with that the purple haired landlady jerked her head to glare at her newest tenant while the two older tenants stared at him with wide eyes, "that vindictive smile, that domineering aura… the way you threaten your tenants without any hint of hesitation or guilt… it is all just so, damn, hot!"

Throughout the blonds declaration, Uzume and Matsu found themselves growing more and more shocked as the only male in the house somehow managed to make Miya of all people sound erotic... when she was trying to suppress such behaviour in the first place.

Miya herself seemed completely incapable of figuring out how to approach this strange and perverted new tenant, every thought that popped into her head was immediately shot down by the simple fact that he would enjoy whatever punishment she could force on him… and so it was with great reluctance that she decided to do the only thing she could right now… she withdrew.

"Well, I suppose it is time to pay my respects to my dearly departed husband," she decided that that excuse would work as a way to leave the table without losing too much dignity, sure she would lose some from the simple fact that she couldn't think of a way to deal with Uzumaki Naruto but it was better than simply leaving because she couldn't win yet.

"Ah! You're a widow?!" Naruto asked while feigning shock, the fact that he had known she was a widow before he even knew who she was didn't change his ability to put on a good act of being ignorant, "how long ago?".

"My husband died a couple of months ago," she decided to inform him, it wasn't as if telling him would change anything anyway.

"A couple of months ago huh?... well then I guess I'll just have to wait about ten months," the spiky haired youth stated with a firm nod, earning confused looks from everyone else in the room.

"And what are you planning on leaving ten months Uzumaki-kun?" she asked him cautiously, uncertain if she wanted to know what he was planning.

"Trying to seduce you of course," silence reigned after he made that statement before a loud thud echoed throughout the house as a ladle smacked against his head again, "ow… that hurt… can you do it again?"

Miya could only let out a sigh of defeat upon seeing the hopeful look in his eyes, deciding that instead of giving in to his strange desire to feel her hit him with a ladle, she would simply do what she had said she would when she first rose from the table and leave the room.

"Aww… come on Miya-chan, aren't you going to hit me again?" there was no reply as the purple haired woman simply chose to ignore him to the best of her abilities.

"Hey, bro… you aren't serious about being a masochist right?" the bustier of the two women that remained in the room asked cautiously, earning a snort off the blond.

"Hell no," the sheer speed and certainty he made that statement with caught the two other tenants off guard, "it's obvious Miya just likes terrorising her tenants so what better way to screw with her than to make her think I enjoy being terrorized?"

Silence once again reigned as he received looks of complete shock from his housemates, apparently unable to comprehend the fact that he had managed to get such a clear reading on her character in less than a day.

"Balls of steel," Uzume muttered quietly but not quite quiet enough for anyone left in the room to miss, "you have to have balls of steel to do something like that."

"Why thank you, maybe you'd like to find out just how hard they are later?" he said it so innocently that it took the other occupants of the room a few seconds to realise just what he was saying and when they did… Uzume found herself nearly choking on air in surprise while Matsu started giggling like Jiraiya again as her hands started to make familiar groping motions in the air.

"N-no thanks bro, nothing against you or anything but I'm just not interested," the brunette stated quickly with her hands held in a placating manner in front of her.

"Well, what about Matsu? Will Naruto-tan let her experiment with him?" the redhead asked as she made her perverted giggling and groping motions. Naruto quietly thought to himself that he wanted whatever delusion was going through her head if it was making her as hot and bothered as it appeared to be.

Then Uzume noticed her behaviour.

Naruto found the fact that the bustier of the two went wide eyed at her housemates behaviour unusual, surely she shouldn't be that surprised when someone as obviously perverted as that gets excited at the prospect of enacting out some of her fantasies.

"Matsu, I think you've had a bit too much to drink," the brunette stated as she grabbed the redheads arm and quickly pulled her from her seat at the table, "I think it's time for you to go to bed, right?"

Now Naruto was suspicious, sure the redheads condition would actually correlate with having too much to drink, however Naruto could tell from his nose alone that there wasn't any alcohol at the table, so Uzume's reaction was proving… Naruto had to clear his head of that train of thought, there was no way Matsu was doing what those scientist called 'reacting' to him, he wasn't even from this world so he couldn't be an Ashikabi and from the information he had managed to collect from his Kage Bunshin's trips into MBI, only Ashikabi could make a Sekirei react.

So there had to be something else.

The question though was 'what'? what was wrong with Matsu to make her act in a way that would alert her friend in such a manner.

Thinking on it, he was left with nothing. He honestly didn't know enough about these Seikirei's biology to come up with any real conclusions, for all he knew she could simply be having an allergic reaction to the meal she had just eaten.

So with a small sigh he decided to just get one part of his cover out of the way.

"Miya! I'm just going to go and get my things! I'll be back in a couple of hours!" sure he didn't really need to get anything, it was all stored in his storage seals after all, however he needed to make sure they knew he had brought his belongings over.

"Are you sure? It isn't particularly safe to go out this late at night," he heard the alien landlady call back to him and he had to admit that she had a point… for a normal person that is. With the sun already down and not many establishments open for business, there would be less people in the streets and therefore, it was more likely that he would run across a group of muggers… of course the only problem with that was that he would probably have to dispose of the corpses when he was finished explaining to them why it was a bad idea to try robbing a shinobi from the elemental nations.

"Oh, I'll be fine, I bet I won't run into any trouble at all," he told her with a smile before walking to the door and putting his shoes on, "well, I'll see you in a few hours."

"Take care," Naruto almost let out a chuckle, it seemed like she was really happy to finally have a lodger that actually paid and didn't want to lose his rent.

XXX XXX XXX

Higa had to admit, it was strange.

Here he was, in the board room for the Higa conglomerate and he wasn't having to put up with those old fools incessant blathering over trivial matters.

Now, now he was in control of the way his company was run, sure most of his profits would be going towards the Yakuza to maintain his life but he could start pushing funding into areas that were too expensive for the board of directors to accept.

He simply had to decide what he wanted.

That was the main problem, he didn't know what he wanted, for so long he had been moulded to the whims of the directors, he had simply followed orders and run the company as they saw fit… he was just a figurehead.

But now, now he was important, now his position actually held power and he needed to decide what he wanted to do with that power.

"Kakizaki," he called out calmly and not ten seconds later, his dark haired secretary and childhood friend entered the room calmly.

"Yes Higa-sama," the man responded, taking his position as secretary as seriously as he always did.

"What should I do?" the young CEO asked with a hint of frustration on his face as he tried to think in a way that hadn't been taught to him, "I finally have complete control over this company but I don't know what I want to do with it."

Kakizaki for his part simply let out a tired breath before releasing a small smile, it had been a long time since Izumi had decided to talk with him about important matters.

"Well, from the way I see it, there are two paths you can choose," he started calmly as he took a seat opposite the dark haired businessman, "profit or public interest."

"If you want to focus on profit then it's just a matter of running the business as usual but if you want to serve the public interest… then you will have to put a lot of funding in R&D and even then, it is a question of what type of research you want to fund, technological or medicinal," the secretary stated calmly, earning a nod from the other man.

"And what would you advise?" Higa asked, hoping to get at least a little inspiration from his long time friend.

"Personally, I would advise dedicating resources to a terminal illness that isn't being extensively researched," the man stated calmly, it wasn't a particularly profitable avenue but it would potentially help the people that suffered from lesser known illnesses that weren't researched nearly as much.

"I see…" and he did, Higa honestly felt that his old friends suggestion had merit, even if it wasn't profitable, it would be a nice way to use his company, so the first thing he would have to do would be find out what sorts of illnesses there were that were considered untreatable, "Kakizaki, bring me a list of patients at Hiyamakai hospital."

Upon hearing that, Kakizaki couldn't stop a small smile from gracing his lips, he always knew the man he worked for was a good person deep down, he had just been raised to ignore that part of himself and now... now he wouldn't have to worry about others getting in the way of what he wanted to do.

"Right away, Higa-sama," and without another word he proceeded to do exactly as he had been instructed.

XXX XXX XXX

Naruto couldn't stop himself from letting out a sigh as he walked through the street and noted that there wasn't really that much to pass his time with.

Sure he could watch a movie but that would take more than two hours and he had told Miya he wouldn't be that long… so in the end he simply decided that all he could really do was wander around aimlessly.

He had ended up in a park, the lush green grass was obviously well kept, while the trees were in full bloom. It was something about Shinto Teito that reminded him of Hi No Kuni, it was for the most part a warm climate with very few days that were actually cold. Having been to other countries he was well aware that such a climate didn't always exist, hell even northern Japan was significantly colder than the city he was in, something to do with ocean currents or something, he didn't really pay much attention to the science of it.

After all, the why didn't change the fact that it was… and because of that, the park he was currently strolling through was beautiful.

Looking around he was greeted by the sight of men and women sharing romantic moments with each other, something he had no true experience with, sure he had orchestrated such situations but there had never been the feeling that was ever present around him… he had never shared a romantic situation with anyone he loved.

Then again it was hard to do so when you didn't even know what love felt like and all the romantic situations were information gathering missions that required seduction as opposed to interrogation or torture, he was particularly good at the second one.

Psychological warfare was something he loved, getting under a person's skin and making them act irrationally, it was something he had eventually learned from Ibiki and while he wasn't quite at the man's level, he wasn't far off.

Unfortunately he hadn't had much reason to use those skills since he arrived, most of his missions were simply 'go there and kill such and such', sure there were the odd kidnapping missions but they didn't require interrogation either.

Shaking his head clear of those thoughts, he instead decided to walk to the small bridge that was located near the centre of the park, giving those that spent time there a good view of the small river that flowed through the park. Sure it may not have been natural but it was a well done imitation of an actual river so he wasn't going to complain about it.

Besides, it was a nice view that he regularly allowed himself to enjoy.

In some ways it reminded him of Konoha, the green grass, the river running through the area and the lack of people that frequented the park all added up to give him a sense of home, even if there wasn't a Kage tower, ANBU HQ or Ichiraku's ramen or any of the people associated with those places.

He was alone in this world, mostly through his own design but in the end, he was simply creating the perfect alibi for his missions in this world… he simply didn't exist. He had no friends, no family, no residence, no birth certificate, no form of identification or anything else that could lead back to him.

And that suited him just fine. It may be lonely but he had grown up alone, he may have been performing missions that were morally questionable but he'd been doing them for nearly three years, he may not exist but he left no trace to follow… and that wouldn't change because he was black ops.

He was Mamushi.

XXX XXX XXX

Hours passed as he stood there, reminiscing the past before he finally decided to return to Izumo Inn, the trip was rather uneventful as no one decided that he looked like a tempting enough target to try picking a fight with, not that he could blame them, his clothes weren't exactly expensive and he wasn't carrying anything as he made his way through the street, so they probably just mistook him for some random highschooler that had ended up staying out a little later than normal.

It didn't really take that long for him to make his way out of the business districts and back into the residential district in the north, even if he was only walking he was still a bit quicker than a normal human, just another one of the advantages of having chakra coursing through his body.

Upon nearing Izumo Inn again, he checked to make sure there was no one to see him unseal his belongings, namely a small suitcase with a couple of changes of clothing contained within and a case for his laptop that he slung over his shoulder before carrying on down the road.

Honestly the residential district was much safer than the business district since most muggers would be aiming at office workers that had just finished doing a bit of overtime instead of people that were probably just going to and from a convenience store for a few bits and pieces.

It didn't take long for him to make his way back to the inn, where he immediately entered through the front gate and without any prompting, opened the front door and carried his belongings with him.

"Miya, I'm back," he called out, causing the purple haired woman to come to meet him in the hallway before blinking in surprise at him.

"Ara? I would've thought you would have more belongings with what you told me about having more than enough money," she said with a light smile, earning a sheepish look from the blond in the process.

"Well, you know how I said I was in a bit of trouble," he started, earning a look of realisation from the landlady.

"I see, so you tend to have to travel light, am I correct?" she asked him with an understanding smile as he nodded to tell her that indeed she was correct.

"Kinda, I just like being capable of moving easily in case I am ever found… it shouldn't happen with everything I've had done to protect myself but you can never be too certain," he explained, after all, if what he had guessed about Matsu was right then the chances were that she would find out about his lack of identity sooner or later and he wanted Miya to at least consider it something he had worked towards.

After all, when you lived under mysterious circumstances, it was sometimes better to let the people you lived with know that you had mysterious circumstances so they wouldn't question them too much when they finally found out about them.

"I see, well, I'm certain you're tired after such a busy day, why don't you go to bed and get some sleep?" she said with a calm smile, earning a nod from the blond.

"Yeah, I'd like that, thanks Miya," he said calmly as he walked past her, sure it was completely wrong to say he was tired, he could easily go another six to eight hours without sleep if he wanted to but why do that when there was no need?

"Remember, you're in room one oh two, that is the first floor next to my room… and I will be more than capable of hearing you if you decide to get up to anything prohibited," she stated with a sickly sweet smile on her lips, completely unaware of just how good Naruto was at stopping others from noticing him or anything he was doing.

"Oh? Next to your room?" the blue eyed ninja asked with a mischievous glint in his eye, "does that mean I can come and say hi if I get lonely?" he asked with a wide grin before finding himself getting hit over the head by a ladle once again, "ow… can you do it again?"

With a twitching eye, the purple haired landlady proceeded to promise herself that the next time he made a comment like that, she would get the rock she usually reserved for Seo and add him to the list of people it could be used to hit.

"The next time you make a comment like that, I'm getting my rock," she stated bluntly, earning a look of confusion from the blue eyed teen.

"Your rock?" he asked in confusion, earning a firm nod off the landlady.

"Yes, you will be the second person to ever make me resort to my rock," she told him with narrowed eyes, making him tilt his head to the side.

"And who's the first?" the curiosity in his voice was clear to her as she decided to give him the abridged version.

"The worthless trash that is supposed to be fixing up room two oh one," she said calmly earning a nod of understanding from the blond.

"So I'll probably meet them soon right?" Naruto muttered calmly, earning a nod of acceptance from the older individual, "well then, I'll be off to bed, I'll see you later," and with that he proceeded to walk towards his new room.

"I hope not," the attractive landlady muttered to herself, the thought of the blond and Takehito's old friend hitting it off wasn't exactly difficult to imagine and the thought of those two working together was about as comforting as a bed of shattered glass.

She just hoped that the two would somehow manage to avoid each other, she very much doubted she would be that lucky but it didn't hurt to hope.

XXX XXX XXX

Naruto's smile quickly dropped once he entered his room, not because there was anything wrong but he didn't feel like spending anymore time grinning.

He immediately put his clothes in the dressers that could be found in the room, it wasn't hard, two sets of spare casual clothing and seven sets of underwear didn't take up much room.

His laptop bag didn't take up much room either, he knew he would have to ask Matsu about teaching him to hack sooner or later but it was a question of getting her into his room without Miya disturbing them and he had a feeling that doing that could be difficult.

The room was quite simple, just a wardrobe, a dresser and a futon decorated it though it was a four and a half tatami room so there wasn't that much room to utilize should he ever want to get new furniture, which given the fact he was already considering buying a desk so he could start practicing and experimenting with Fūinjutsu on a deeper level, meant he would have to be careful about how big the one he chose was.

Of course it was better than what he had been living with over the past few months, honestly the thought of having heating and an actual bed was comforting, plus he had someone he could screw with and two other housemates that were absolutely gorgeous, so he was definitely not going to complain about space.

But that didn't matter right now, he hadn't received any information that would indicate that anything had gone wrong with the Higa situation and so he would simply take the time to get a good night's sleep for the first time in nearly two months.

And tomorrow he would see about learning more about technology and how to use it effectively.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if not a lot actually happened.

Now, I suppose that is all I have to say for now so until next time.

Shadow out.


	5. Rocks, Twins And Wings

Alright, I'm back.

There wasn't really much I feel like addressing as far as reviews go, so I'm not going to write a huge quantity here like I usually end up doing.

I will say that the poll for the next series to add to Undisclosed Operations has been closed and the results are now up for everyone to see.

Outside of that there are two other pieces of news I would like to share:

I have decided to hold off on posting chapters right away and will instead update one of my stories somewhere between 21:00 and 23:00 GMT on a Monday, hopefully doing this will allow me to create a bit of a back up and therefore allow me to update on a regular basis.

And the second piece of news is a result of the first piece of news:

**As I am no longer posting chapters as soon as they are finished, I would like to ask if any Beta Readers are interested in proofing my fics.**

**If you are a Beta Reader and are interested in helping me make sure the chapters are up to scratch in spelling and grammar then please send me a PM to let me know you are interested**

And that is all I have to say right here, so let's get on with the show.

* * *

Daylight was what woke Naruto up the next day, not surprising really when he considered that he didn't have an alarm clock and his instincts were to wake up upon seeing light… yet another thing he had trained into his core during his ANBU days.

Sitting up he immediately took stock of his surroundings. The room was just as he had entered it before, a simple square room with a single futon and some basic furniture, not that it was surprising, he was a light sleeper thanks to his training, not that he would let anyone know unless he was in uniform.

Rising from his bed he started working out the small number of kinks in his back, honestly compared to the past couple of months his back was in much better condition now that he had a proper bed to sleep on instead of whatever worked for the night.

It was with a few stretches and a change of clothes (back into his orange t-shirt and blue jeans) that he finally made his way out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

Once there he was greeted to the sight of the garden and even more importantly, the demure landlady standing on a stone with a certainty in her footing that not many people in this world possessed… and in her hands was a sheathed sword.

He could see her steady breathing as she kept her eyes closed and in an instant, unsheathed her weapon to slice two leaves into near perfect halves before sheathing it in what looked almost like a single fluid motion. And that was when Naruto understood the difference between this woman and the rest of her species… she had formal training and experience in using her blade. Sure he didn't know how he would compare to her from that minor display but he knew that she could beat any of the other sekirei he had observed.

And so he clapped in applause.

The effect was immediate, the landlady's eyes shot open and she looked towards him with a look of absolute shock on her features, obviously she had well trained senses and finding someone that could bypass them wasn't something she had ever encountered before… then again it wasn't unusual for him to do something like that, at least not since he arrived in this world.

Back in Konoha he was extra careful not to be stealthy but here, well he supposed he was probably growing lax due to the lack of interaction with people and the fact that no one here knew that he was supposed to be loud and obnoxious with the stealth skills of a brick.

The only things the people here knew was that he was a pervert with a bit of money and complicated circumstances… and he was planning on milking the complicated circumstances excuse for all it was worth.

"That was awesome Miya, how long have you been learning swordsmanship?" he asked her with a disarming smile as she still looked at him as if he was something she had never seen before, which probably meant that she had never met someone that could get so close without her realising.

"Ah... a few decades," she finally managed to compose herself though she was definitely giving him a strange look, then again he wasn't surprised, "still, I would have to say that you are awfully quiet, I didn't hear you at all."

It was clear to the blond what she was implying and so he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Like I said before, I have complicated circumstances, one of the side effects of that was getting really good at hiding," he told her calmly, earning a brief, barely noticeable widening of her eyes before she offered him a soft smile.

"Oh my, it certainly sounds like you were involved in something dangerous," she said with a light tone, earning a fake nervous smile from the spiky haired teen.

"You have no idea," he chose to mutter under his breath, fully expecting her to catch his words, which she obviously did given the amused smile that traced itself on her lips after he said it, "anyway, what's for breakfast?"

"Oh? Whatever makes you think you're getting breakfast?" she asked him while placing emphasis on the 'you' in the sentence, making him blink in surprise at her distinction.

"Oh, so you're not going to be making me breakfast? Well then I guess I'll see ya later Miya," he stated with a light grin on his face, making her blink at his casual dismissal of her question.

"And where do you think you're going this early in the morning?" she decided to enquire casually, earning another light smile off her newest tenant.

"Into town, if you aren't making me breakfast then I'll just get something from a McDonalds or something," he told her with his usual smile, earning a twitch of annoyance from the purple haired woman… honestly, wasn't there any way to punish the whiskered blond?

"I never said I wouldn't, I was simply asking why you assumed I was?" she decided to change her approach, given how it would be his money that would be paying for the meals from now on it didn't seem right to bar him from any of them… especially now that he had proven to be more than happy to eat out should the need arise.

"Hm… maybe it's because you are such a kind, beautiful and wonderful woman?" he asked with a smile and a raised hand with one finger pointing towards the sky, causing her to give him a blank stare at his description of her.

"Really? That coming from the person who just last night accused me of being a sadist?" she decided to state bluntly, earning a warm smile from the blond.

"Meh, just because you have a domineering fetish," he never got to finish as a large rock nearly as big as his head and stained with dried blood smashed into his face.

"Now now Uzumaki-kun, I believe I told you last night that if you ever made such accusations again I would get my rock," the purple haired swordswoman said with a beatific smile… only for it to turn to a frown when she noted that the blond apparently had a harder head than Seo and was now admiring her rock with no trace of blood that normally accompanied the strike… she would have to throw it harder next time.

"Wow… the rock is so big and smooth, where did you get it?" her excitable tenant asked with sparkling eyes… wait, were eyes supposed to sparkle like that?

"Oh, that old thing, I just found it laying around one day and decided to keep it," she told him with a smile as she remembered all the fond memories she had of the rock… it never got old seeing Seo get his face smashed in by that chunk of stone.

"Can I keep it?" immediately he was assaulted by a mass of murderous intent even larger than when Uzume had walked into the dining room without any clothes on and that was saying something… hell it was nearly one fifteenth of the Kyūbi's and that beast could make ninja die from exposure to it.

"No, that rock holds many dear memories in its pores," she stated through gritted teeth, obviously this was one of those things that Miya refused to budge on… he would simply have to steal it from her anyway.

"Oh really? Well too bad, it's mine now!" and before the landlady could process what he had just said, he was already running away.

"Wait… NARUTO!" and thus the chase began… and ended almost as soon as it had started when she hit him over the head with the blunt side of her sword.

"Hand over Rock-kun," she ordered him seriously, earning a raised eyebrow from the blond as he heard her say something he had never expected to hear from the purple haired landlady.

"Rock-kun?" he asked curiously, receiving no answer from the woman as he contemplated the fact that she had apparently such a fond connection to the near useless rock that she would give it a 'cute' (if incredibly unimaginative) nickname, "but you gave it to me!"

Miya felt her eye twitch at his excuse, just because she threw it at him didn't mean she was giving it to him and he needed to realise that.

"I didn't give it to you, I threw it at you," she stated while placing extra emphasis on the 'at'.

"Same difference," the whiskered teen muttered before turning to face the stairs were a dishevelled Uzume proceeded to make her way from the steps and onto the ground floor, wearing more than the first time he saw her but less than the second. Her attire consisted of a frilly pink sleeveless vest and a pair of matching panties… not a lot or particularly erotic but the fact remained that the walking linen closet's natural beauty made it far sexier than it should be, "morning Uzume-chan, love the look!"

The brunette seemed confused by his presence as her sleep addled brain tried to figure out where she had seen him before. While that was happening Miya started smiling sweetly as the murderous intent started to seep out of her and start concealing into her typical Hannya masks which in turn managed to snap the recently woken up woman into full consciousness as she realised what was about to happen.

"W-wait Miya! I'm sorry! Ah! Not the bleeding eyes! I hate the bleeding eyes!" the now terrified alien screamed out for mercy.

"Now now Uzume-chan, I did tell you that I would make sure you learned about decency last night didn't I?" the slender landlady asked, earning a piteous nod from the brunette that she was chastising, "now why don't you go back upstairs and put on something proper while I deal with Uzuma..ki…kun?"

She had started off making her sickly sweet question just as normal until she turned to face the man that was trying to steal her rock… only to find that the spot on the ground he had once occupied was now completely empty of both Naruto and her rock.

"NARUTO!" and for the second time that morning, she shouted his name in anger and swore to use the sharp edge this time.

XXX XXX XXX

Breakfast was an interesting affair, Uzume was cowering in the corner dressed in her usual attire, Miya was sitting at the end of the table and glaring at Naruto who had somehow managed to escape her notice, leave the Inn, travel two miles to the nearest ramen stand and return with five boxes of the noodles all within half an hour.

It wouldn't have been quite so bad if the ramen was for sharing but no… breakfast had only started five minutes ago and he had already finished all five boxes… five boxes of ramen in five minutes, she was certain that was a world record or something.

The last member at the table was of course, Matsu, who looked to be suffering some form of fever if her reddened cheeks was anything to go by… Naruto also found it strange that she kept glancing at him whenever she thought he wasn't looking. And fortunately for her, she was the only person that was completely ignorant about what had happened earlier between Naruto, Miya and Uzume.

Naruto though, was simply sitting there happily humming away as he focused on the empty ramen boxes… Miya may have managed to get 'rock-kun' back off him in exchange for allowing him to eat the takeaway at the table but that didn't change the fact that he had just had five boxes of some of the best ramen Shinto Teito had to offer.

However the meal was interrupted by a source that Naruto had never heard before.

"Hey Miya! Feed me!" a loud, obviously male voice shouted as he heard the front door slam open, making the swordswoman let out a sigh of defeat.

It didn't take long for a scruffy man with messy brown hair to walk into the dining room. He was dressed quite simply, just a pair of jeans, a white vest and a dark jacket with white lining.

Then he froze upon noticing Naruto seated at the table before putting on a disarming grin and waving his hand at the blond, "hey there, names Seo Kaoru, I'm an old friend of Takehito's."

Naruto for his part played the dumb card, namely the fact that he had never heard the name Takehito during his stay at Izumo so far so he shouldn't know who that was.

"Takehito? Who's that?" he asked after blinking a couple of times in fake confusion. Immediately he was greeted by silence as his three housemates looked down at the floor.

"Eh? You don't know? He was Miya's late husband," the man Identified as Seo said casually, earning a strange look from the blond. The fact that he was prepared to talk about his so called friends death so casually, especially when it had only happened about two months ago seemed unusual for the people in this world.

"You seem pretty easy going about that?" he decided to call the man out on it, earning a shrug off the brown haired man.

"Meh, as they say, shit happens, you just have to learn how to live on anyway," he responded to the blonds question easily, earning a nod of acceptance from the blond… after all, he still remembered how hard it had been to come to terms with all the shit that happened during his first year in ANBU, what with the Sandaime dying, Konoha failing to find a willing fifth Hokage and the prospect of war with two of the other major villages just around the corner… that hadn't been a good time and he had nearly been driven into the ground by worrying about it all.

If he had been as capable as this guy at just letting things be then he wouldn't have nearly burned out before his first true mission.

"Hey! Seo, stop slacking and get out here already!" Naruto blinked at the feminine voice that yelled at the man, she definitely sounded angry for some reason… though he was curious as to who this woman was.

He didn't get to ask before seeing the door open to reveal two beautiful women with long dark hair, hazel eyes and matching facial features, probably twins. What really caught his attention though was their attire, namely that they were wearing matching styles of clothing that consisted of a skin tight top that ended just below their breasts, revealing a large amount of their abdomen, vinyl gloves that stretched all the way up to just below their shoulders, tight, legless pants and stockings that possessed straps that were attached to a ring that rested just over their navel… the one with the larger bust was wearing a dark blue version of the suit while the other was wearing a bright purple version.

"BONDAGE TWINS!" Naruto shouted in glee as he shot up from his seat, "how much do I have to pay for a night with those two?"

He directed his question towards Seo but before anything else could happen, his head was once again found a rock trying to embed itself in his skull.

Seo found himself staring in shock as he saw someone that wasn't himself get struck by Miya's rock, he never thought he would see anyone that would suffer that fate, the worst part however was that he was certain she just threw it harder than she usually did against him so just what had this stranger had done to incite such an ire from the usually placid alien super weapon.

"Uzumaki-kun, attempting to hire prostitutes in Izumo Inn is prohibited," the landlady stated with her usual aura of murderous intent materialising around her.

"P-PROSTITUTES!" the bustier of the bondage twins shouted, clearly insulted at the landlady's description of her and her sister, "LIKE HELL WE'RE PROSTITUTES! ONLY SEO'S ALLOWED TO TOUCH THESE BODIES!"

"Hikari, that's embarrassing," the smaller chested sibling muttered quietly.

"Damn lucky bastard," a quiet mutter sounded through the room, causing everyone to turn and face the spiky haired blond who was cradling the rock like a child with a pout on his face, "I guess I'll just have to make do with Rock Lee here," he muttered while emphasising the rock currently held in his arms, "unless… hey Matsu-chan, you wouldn't be interested in a little bit of experimenting would you?"

Before any answer could be given, the room was filled with Miya's murderous intent… honestly that was becoming far too common since he had arrived last night, this would be something like the sixth time in less than a day that she had used her intent.

However it was the sharp edge of a sword pressed against his throat that caught his attention… sure if he wanted he could easily deal with it (it's amazing just how good a bit of wind chakra leaving your tenketsu is for cutting blades that are about to cut you) but that would raise a whole new set of questions, so instead he just decided to up the teasing.

"Oh… are we up to drawing blood now?" he asked her with a cheerful smile adorning his face as he watched the man called Seo look at the scene like he had completely lost all of his mental faculties… his bondage twin girlfriends however were simply gaping at him as he happily talked to the woman that was threatening to lop off his head.

"Uzumaki-kun," Miya said through strained teeth before continuing, "you are not allowed to 'experiment' with any of your housemates, nor are you allowed to rename Rock-kun."

"His name is Rock Lee," the blue eyed ninja stated firmly, he may not have known the guy personally but he had heard about how the boy was developing to be the next Maito Gai and for anyone to be compared to someone of that renown was incredible, it was like calling Sasuke the next Kakashi… despite the fact the raven haired clan heir had eventually been taught the Chidori he was never once compared to anyone of the renown of someone like Kakashi or Itachi despite his connections and similarities to them… so for Lee to have been called the next Green Beast was proof that he had truly amazing potential.

At least until those fateful Chūnin exams that ended his career.

From what he had heard the boy should've completely dominated the competition but he had the misfortune of facing the Suna Jinchūriki in the first round of the finals and the unstable sand user had completely shattered his leg and arm to a point that not even the legendary Tsunade was guaranteed of being capable of fixing them even if she hadn't died.

"Uh… Miya? Rock-kun?" Seo found himself asking with a raised eyebrow before backing down upon receiving the purple haired woman's glare… that was definitely new, she didn't usually glare at anyone, then again she usually didn't throw the rock at anyone but him.

"Do you have a problem with that?" she asked with narrowed eyes, obviously still angered by the blond that was trying to completely destroy any semblance of normality she had once held.

"N-no, I just wasn't expecting it," he quickly assured her, no longer prepared to tease her about it when she was already acting so much more dangerous than usual.

"Dammit… why do you do this to me Miya-chan?" the whiskered member of the room asked making everyone look to see him pouting pitifully, "you act so damn sexy and then ignore me."

Seo and the two bondage girls gaped at him upon hearing his statement, while Miya just settled with glaring at him and the other two that already knew him just slapped their faces at what was fast becoming a standard interaction between Naruto and the landlady.

"Wait, that old shrew acting 'sexy'?" the dark haired man asked sceptically before finding himself on the receiving end of another glare.

"Uzumaki-kun, would you be so kind as to return my rock to me?" she asked sweetly before turning to face him and noting something she had missed before, "wait? Where's rock-kun?"

"Oh I just hid him somewhere safe while you were terrorising Kaoru," the blond stated casually, making everyone blink at the fact that the blond no longer possessed the blood stained chunk of rock.

"And where did you hide it?" she asked him as sweetly as she could manage, earning a raised eyebrow from the blond.

"If I told you it wouldn't be safe anymore," he stated blankly, earning a couple of blinks from the alien super weapon as she realised exactly what he had just said.

"And why wouldn't it be safe?" she asked him wanting to get to the end of the conversation before the urge to gut the blond reached unmanageable levels.

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow, "if you keep throwing it harder it'll eventually break because you threw it too hard."

"Are you talking about the rock or your skull?" she asked him with a blank expression, earning another disbelieving look off the spiky haired teen.

"Please, my head is way too hard to be broken by a mere rock," he stated proudly, earning several disbelieving stares from the others in the room at his casual admittance.

Naruto knew why they were staring, the fact was that he knew exactly how the phrase 'hard headed' was used in modern culture, usually to indicate someone that can't be reasoned with but the fact remained that Naruto knew that reinforcing his skull with chakra would cause the rock to give out first… it would hurt like hell to be hit that hard but the rock would be the one to suffer the most damage.

"You do realise that's not something you're supposed to be proud of right?" the darker dressed of the bondage twins asked with a blank stare, making the blond look at her with a tilted head before responding calmly.

"Why would having a hard head be a bad thing? It makes it a lot harder to get concussions when you piss off women that hit you with rocks," he stated as if it was a perfectly normal occurrence, earning even more disbelieving looks off the others in the room.

"Hahahaha! That's true, having a hard head must make living with Miya much easier," Seo laughed jovially, earning another glare off the purple haired landlady.

"Uzumaki-kun…" the swordswoman said hesitantly, "if you give back rock-kun… I will stab you in the shoulder."

Upon hearing that the three visitors looked at her like she had gone insane, after all, why would someone give her her rock back if she was going to stab them for it?

"Really? You're not just getting my hopes up are you?" and then Seo paled. It suddenly made sense why the guy would return to the place where a sword was pressed against his neck and why he seemed so happy about having it there in the first place.

"Yes… if you give me back rock-kun then I will stab you," she let out through gritted teeth, obviously unhappy about giving into his whims like this.

"HELL YEAH!" and with that the blond was rushing out of the room as the three visitors looked at the exit like it was some sort of eldritch abomination.

"Heh, heh, I guess I'll just get to work upstairs then," the scruffy man said before freezing as the dark aura surrounded the demure landlady.

"Now now, you asked me to feed you earlier, certainly you don't intend on leaving before then?" she asked him with a sickly sweet smile, making the twins look at the man with disapproving expressions.

"Hey, now Miya, why don't you just take a few deep breaths and cal-omph," and he failed to finish as a familiar bloodstained rock proceeded to impact with his face, making the dark aura disappear as the purple haired landlady found herself trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Don't you dare try to make Miya-chan calm down you worthless piece of trash! She's much sexier when she's angry!" and with that everyone turned to face the now returned blond who was wearing a scowl on his face at the thought of the scruffy man trying to make the purple haired landlady calm down.

"My… thank you for dealing with the trash before it had a chance to run away Naruto-san," the landlady said with a smile on her lips as she realised that Naruto and Seo wouldn't hit it off anywhere near as well as she feared.

"No problem Miya-chan… now about my stab wound?" he asked her expectantly, earning a mischievous smirk off the woman.

"Ah but I asked you to give rock-kun back to me, instead you threw him at Seo, so you broke your side of the bargain," she told him, earning a look of shock off the blond as she picked her rock back up and gave him a smile, "maybe next time you'll actually follow my instructions properly instead of doing what you feel like."

"B-b-b-b-but that's just mean!" the jinchūriki shouted at her angrily, earning another happy smile off her.

"Uh bro, wasn't it just yesterday that you said she was a sadist?" Uzume asked him hesitantly, earning a firm stare off the woman in question, "n-never mind," she quickly finished, unlike Naruto she wasn't prepared to incite her ire.

"I guess I should've seen this coming…" the whiskered blond muttered with a downcast expression, "oh yeah, I never introduced myself did I," he added as an afterthought as he turned to face the trio of visitors, "the names Uzumaki Naruto, pervert extraordinaire!"

"Yeah, we already figured out the pervert part," the bustier of the two bondage women stated bluntly as her sister nodded in agreement and Seo just emitted a light chuckle.

"So, Naruto eh? How long have you known Miya? It isn't every day I see her hit someone else with her rock," the man asked with an easy grin, making the blond shrug casually.

"One night."

It took several seconds for the man to process what the teen had said and when he did…

"Wait? Are you serious? You managed to piss her off that much in just one night?" he asked in obvious shock, obviously expecting the blond to be an old friend he'd never met or something like that, not a near complete stranger.

"Yeah, bro's a real hard ass like that," Uzume decided to chime in with a bit of a grin, "I'd never be prepared to piss her off as much as he has."

Miya was obviously not particularly happy with the brunettes input as the dark aura returned at a force of one thirtieth of a Kyūbi… so pretty insignificant compared to what she used against him that morning.

"Now Uzume-chan, speaking so highly of trash like Uzumaki-kun doesn't reflect well on you," the purple haired monster stated with her sickly sweet voice as a Hannya mask proceeded to hover behind her shoulder and terrify the walking linen closet.

"So… when are you going to punish me, Miya-chan?" a certain blond asked innocently, making the swordswoman turn to look at him with a blank expression.

"I'm not, since you seem to enjoy being punished so much I think it'll be more effective to not punish you," she stated with a malicious grin gracing her lips.

"W-what? How can you do this to me Miya-chan?!" he shouted overdramatically as he got on his knees and started watering at the eyes, making the woman's grin grow even more satisfied.

"Well now, I suppose I should prepare something for you three to eat shouldn't I?" she directed towards the trio of guests that were apparently doing some work on the house, obviously ignoring the blond as he acted piteously at her feet.

"Uh, yeah, that'd be great Miya," honestly the dark haired man couldn't understand why anyone would want Miya to punish them, sure it was quite clear the guy was a masochist from the way he was acting but surely he shouldn't have let her know he was one if he wanted her to…

His train of thought stopped there and he had to do his best not to give the teen an analysing gaze, it now made sense why he would act that way but at the same time it also raised the question of just how observant the blond was to have picked up such a clear reading on Miya in just one night.

"Well then, I suppose I'll go and start getting it ready," and with her smile still etched on her face, she quietly made her way towards the kitchen.

"So you noticed huh?" Naruto finally said once he was sure the purple haired alien was out of earshot, earning confused looks from all except Seo.

"Do you mean the fact that you're only pretending to be a masochist?" he asked with a smirk.

"Wait? What?" the one he now knew for certain was called Hikari asked in astonishment as she realised there was more to the perverted blond than she initially thought.

"Yeah, I've got to admit, you're more observant than I thought," the spiky haired youth said with a beatific smile and closed eyes, "it almost makes me wonder what you do for a living."

"Meh, I just do the odd job here and there," the dark haired man said without missing a beat, "but you don't play as much poker as me without picking up how to read people."

That made the blond blink. He hadn't been expecting that answer, then again he was used to the elemental nations where most of the more observant people were ninja, not civilians that played a lot of poker, then again with the right background it was possible and the man's state of dress and manner of speech suggested that he did come from that sort of background.

But he wouldn't accept it at face value, at least not internally anyway.

"Really? Damn, I guess I really should play more poker then shouldn't I?" the whiskered teen said with a grin, he wouldn't let the man know that he was still suspicious, doing so would simply make the man more cautious and less likely to slip up and reveal anything incriminating about himself.

"Are you even old enough gamble?" was the expected question, earning a grin off the teen.

"That's for me to know and you to try and figure out," the spiky haired youth said with a knowing smirk, "now… about your hookers."

"WE'RE NOT HOOKERS DAMMIT!"

XXX XXX XXX

Naruto had to admit, Seo seemed like an alright sort of guy, definitely not what he was expecting but in some ways he reminded him of Asuma, easy going but skilled… and he was in a relationship with attractive women, sure Asuma was faithful to Kurenai but hey, this Seo guy had two hot, raven haired women at his beck and call.

Then again, he had gotten quite a bit of practice in the art of 'making love' courtesy of his time in ANBU so he wasn't too jealous… just a little.

And so he let out a sigh. The day was almost over and he had decided to lend the dark haired slacker a hand, after all, he may not have much experience with renovations but he did have a lot of precision and that allowed him to do things like cut planks to length and insert screw in the right places etc.

Miya had been quite impressed with how efficiently he worked when compared against Seo, not that there was much to compare, Naruto and the twins ended up doing most of the work while the older man simply slacked off until Miya hit him with the rock.

Yeah, the rock had a few more bloodstains after today.

Because he had ended up lending them a hand he had decided to hold off on asking Matsu for lessons, he even had the perfect alibi for wanting to learn how to hack courtesy of his 'complicated circumstances'.

But right now, right now he was just preparing himself for a bath. It was standard practice for a person to wash themselves before entering the bath, it was different in the west, over there a bath was a place to clean yourself, in Japan it was a place for relaxation and a person was expected to be clean before entering the water.

What he wasn't expecting was for his senses to pick up someone walking towards the bathroom, he briefly considered the possibility of it being Matsu coming for some 'experimenting' before dismissing it, he doubted Miya would be receptive of any attempts like that.

Not that it would stop him but he was the exception as opposed to the norm.

Regardless of who it was, he decided to dispel the bunshin he had created to wash his back just in case they entered… and he was right to do so as the door slid open only a few seconds later.

"Hello Naruto-kun," well would you look at that, it seemed that Matsu had a stronger spine than he initially expected.

"Hello Matsu-chan, did you come to experiment with me?" he asked with a grin adorning his lips as he looked at the busty redhead, happy to see that she was dressed in little more than a towel with her usual glasses nowhere to be seen. It was quite impressive the sheer difference the lack of glasses made to her face, without their influence it looked far more slender than before, changing her beauty from 'cute' to 'gorgeous'… not that he hadn't already figured that out before seeing her without them but it sure was nice to finally see that beauty first hand, the light blush on her cheeks only further increased the erotic aura she currently exuded.

"Hehe, yes, I did," she said through deep breaths and small swallows as she inched closer to him, "do you want me to wash your back for you?"

"Meh, I guess we have to start somewhere," he responded easily, honestly he was having trouble not jumping her right there and then but one thought stopped him from doing so… how good would getting his back rubbed by her naked body feel?

He was certainly experienced but most of his experience had occurred in a bedroom, not a bathroom and the thought of trying out something new was allowing him to suppress his urges to just get straight down to the act.

And he wasn't disappointed. While she had started off simply scrubbing his back with her hands (while simultaneously offering a wonderful massage) she soon let her towel drop and started to wrap herself around him, allowing her voluptuous form to press into him before moving slowly and deliberately.

The experience was further enhanced by the soft panting coming from her lips and the harsh beating of her heart noticeable courtesy of the direct contact he was currently involved in with her.

Eventually though, he knew it would have to end.

"You know Matsu-chan, we really should move onto the next step before Miya," he never got to finish as the redhead proceeded to press her lips to his and he instantly noticed the large, geometric wings of light that were emitted from the spot between her shoulders.

He didn't know how it happened, it shouldn't have been possible, he wasn't even from this world so how?

How was he an Ashikabi?

…

Ah screw it, when a beautiful woman just psychically bonded to you for mating purposes there was only one thing to do.

"So… are we having sex or not?" he asked bluntly, earning a giggle off the redhead before the door opened again as a miasma of murderous intent flooded the room.

"Matsu… what have I told you about indecent acts in Izumo Inn?" Miya said as she appeared at the door with a sword in her hand and a basket of towels under her other arm.

"Oh hey Miya-chan, want to join us?" and with that question from Naruto the murderous intent doubled.

* * *

Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.

I know that some people will probably be unhappy with how 'open' Naruto is being with his housemates but he is doing so to let them know that there are things about him that don't quite fit in with normal people so that they don't get too suspicious when something unusual with him pops up.

Anyway, that is all for now, so until next time...

Shadow out!


	6. The Phantom Ashikabi

Well, here it is, chapter 6 of Broken Wings And Broken Bonds.

I will say this, I have decided to keep a two fics a week updated schedule, the one on a Monday shall be a UO fic and the one on a Thursday shall be another.

The fics I am going to update shall also be shown on my profile once they are confirmed as definitely coming out then (as in, the chapter is already finished).

Anyway, I don't have too much to say right now so without further ado...

Let's get this show on the road.

* * *

MBI was in an uproar.

Number zero two had just been winged, however there was one major problem with that.

The genetic identification device that had been reversed engineered from some of the Sekirei technology was implanted in every member of the species, ready to identify whoever they were winged by via cross referencing it with all the genetic databases MBI had gathered and given that MBI had made it compulsory for genetic material to be gathered on everyone born in or entering the city when they managed to buy out the capital, there shouldn't have been anyone it couldn't identify.

And yet there was.

Number zero two had been winged by someone who's DNA sequence was not stored in their databases and given that Matsu had managed to deactivate any form of tracking systems they had to keep an eye on her and her partner just before they fled the company meant they didn't even know where she was to find out who this mysterious Ashikabi was.

It was definitely worrying.

Without information on who this person was, they couldn't contact them, they couldn't keep the person under their thumb with subtle threats and most importantly, they couldn't make sure they kept quiet about the Sekirei's existence.

It was a disaster as far as Minaka was concerned.

He had taken every precaution to ensure that something like this wouldn't happen but in the end it had. For the third time in his life he was faced with something he hadn't been prepared for.

The last two times had been disasters, the first time resulted in the death of his friend and the second had resulted in the loss of two sekirei and a jinki, so the real question was just how much damage would this situation cause?

"Takami-kun! All hands are to be turned towards searching the city, I want this unknown ashikabi found ASAP!" the white haired man shouted seriously, he would not sit by idly while someone completely mocked his system.

He just hoped he could find them before they caused too much damage.

XXX XXX XXX

Naruto had to admit, Miya was certainly a scary woman when she got angry, there was no doubt about that.

Fortunately he had experience with fear and had been more than capable of continuing his masochist act despite the sheer level of murderous intent she had been emitting.

After that rather interesting event he had ended up having to forego his bath and was currently seated at the dining room table where everyone was looking at him expectantly.

"So… why are you all looking at me like that? Finally fallen for my rugged good looks and manly charm?" Naruto decided to break the ice before receiving a rock to the face once again.

"Oh, we're just waiting," Miya said with a smile as she watched him get knocked onto his back from the impact… yeah she was still increasing the strength of her throws.

"Waiting for what? My lust to die down? Cause if that's the case then you'll have to wait a while," he asked while cradling the rock in his arms again.

Miya didn't seem to know how to react to that response and in the end, simply decided that she would just ignore his joke… well at least she hoped it was a joke, knowing the blond she couldn't be too sure.

"No, we're waiting on the phone call you should get soon," she stated matter of factly, earning a blank look from the blond.

"Uh… then you'll be waiting a really long time," he stated blankly, making everyone blink before letting out sounds of realisation.

"Oh, you've left your cell phone in your room haven't you," Matsu stated with a nod, earning a blank stare off the blond jinchūriki.

"Uh, no… I don't have a phone, too easy to track," he said seriously.

He wasn't surprised to see his housemates all widen their eyes at that titbit of information, he was pretty sure that most people in Japan had cell phones so the fact he didn't would obviously cause a bit of a stir especially since Miya was the only one so far that knew he had complicated circumstances surrounding his stay there.

"W-wait? What do you mean you don't have a cell phone?" Matsu asked in shock upon discovering something she had never expected about the man that had become her ashikabi.

"Forget the not having a cell phone part, it's the 'too easy to track' part that worries me," Uzume said with a cautious stare at the whiskered teen.

"Ah, sorry, I guess I forgot to mention that I have… complicated circumstances that resulted in me staying here," he said while rubbing the back of his head, earning an even more cautious look off the brunette.

"Oh… So Naru-tan is a mysterious person," Matsu said with a wicked smirk gracing her lips, "Matsu likes mysteries."

"Yeah, I suppose so, I did have a few… 'friends' do everything they could to erase any trace of my existence so 'they' couldn't find me," he said with a bit of faked hesitance, earning a couple of wide eyes from the other two tenants.

"Uh bro… I think you may do with going to see a shrink," the brunette said hesitantly, earning a blank stare off the blond.

"No. I may be paranoid but that's because they are out to get me," he said firmly, making the bustiest in the room mouth something he read as a hesitant 'right'.

"Well that doesn't really matter, as long as you entered the city you should've had your DNA collected and stored on MBI's database, so they'll find out you're here sooner or later," Matsu said with a downcast expression, she had gone through a lot of trouble to deactivate the tracking chips embedded in her and Uzume and now it would all be for nothing… and all because she found herself reacting to her new housemate and getting winged by him.

Not that he was to blame, since she was the one to perform the act and knew the consequences of it. Uzume had stopped her the previous night knowing the damage it would cause to her ability to remain hidden but at least Miya was there to protect her so she should be fine despite being discovered.

"Uh… how would they do that?" he asked nervously, honestly he wasn't in the least bit concerned because he knew that they used devices at customs and border control to record the genetic information of everyone entering and leaving the city, combined with every medical practice having the orders to collect their patients' blood and send a sample to MBI they would have a rather comprehensive database.

But he was an exception.

He didn't go through customs, he didn't go to the doctors or any form of clinic, he hadn't done anything that could create an identity for him for MBI shouldn't have any information concerning his existence, at least, nothing that could be used to identify him.

"Well, if you came from outside Shinto Teito then you would've had your DNA collected by the border patrol or customs and if you lived in the city then you'd have your DNA harvested by whatever clinic you went to," she told him seriously, earning a confused look off the blond.

"But what about clinics not associated with MBI?" he asked, sure he knew why they would give the DNA to the company despite not being aligned with the company though he decided to listen to Matsu's explanation anyway.

"MBI completely bought out Shinto Teito," she said seriously, "because of that it is officially its own sovereign state with its own laws that were decided by MBI itself… and passing on genetic information is one of those laws."

"Ah… I guess it's a good thing I'm good at avoiding customs and don't go to the doctors then," he said easily, earning several blinks of surprise from the other three people in the room.

"W-wait, what do you mean avoid customs?" the redhead asked in shock earning a grin off the spiky haired teen.

"Do you really think I wouldn't be able to sneak by without any checks when I can leave a room without anyone noticing? Especially when one of them had a sword pressed to my throat?" he asked easily, reminding them of his previous stint with Seo and 'Rock Lee'.

Upon saying that the trio gained looks of realisation before Matsu gained a serious expression before scowling.

"Dammit, that means I have to wait a few days before finding out what they know," the redhead muttered to herself, earning a confused look off the blond.

"Huh? What do you mean Matsu-chan?" he asked curiously, sure he expected her to be good with computers but why did she have to wait a few days to find out what MBI had on him?

"Uh, well you see… I'm a bit of a hacker," she admitted sheepishly, earning a firm nod off the blond.

"Useful skill," he admitted easily, making the others in the room look at him before remembering 'complicated circumstances'.

"So I would normally be capable of hacking into MBI's database to see what information they'd managed to collect concerning you, however the computers I had Seo order using my MBI credit card aren't due to arrive for another three days so I can't," she said while biting her bottom lips.

"Does it have to be a particularly good computer?" he asked her calmly, earning a couple of blinks from the woman.

"Not really, since it's mostly my own ability and skill that I'm using I should be able to use any computer with internet access," she admitted with a nod.

"But Matsu-chan, didn't you say you were getting nothing but top of the range computers for room two oh one?" Miya asked her with a smile, earning a sheepish look off the hacker.

"Uh, that's not because I need them… it's more a case of me giving MBI the middle finger," she informed the landlady sheepishly, earning a light smile off the purple haired beauty.

"Ah, that's quite the good excuse Matsu-chan," she said with a smile, earning a small chuckle off the bespectacled alien.

"Yeah, back on topic," Naruto said easily, making the others look at him once again, "would a two month old laptop be enough?"

That perked Matsu's interest as her eyes widened and started to gain a hint of light to what they usually had.

"You have a laptop? Here?" she asked hopefully, earning a small nod off the whiskered teen.

"Yeah, it's just in my room," he told her calmly as he rose from his seat at the table, "I'll just go and get it."

And so the whiskered blond left the dining room and made his way to his room to retrieve the only computer in the house.

"You know, I never thought I would say this but bro's pretty scary isn't he?" Uzume muttered quietly.

"Indeed, it certainly isn't normal to be capable of evading my senses, however his circumstances are his own and we should respect his privacy," Miya stated calmly, earning a raised eyebrow off Matsu.

"Should respect… that you say that would indicated that you plan on digging up anything you can about him anyway," the redhead stated seriously, earning an innocent smile off the purple haired super weapon.

"Now now Matsu-chan, making accusations like that isn't good for your health," she said sweetly, making a shiver run down the redheads spine.

"Alright, here we are," the only male in the Inn said as he rounded the corner, causing Matsu to give Miya a 'this isn't over' look.

Naruto didn't really care, he had heard the entire conversation courtesy of enhancing his hearing with chakra so he knew that Miya was planning on attempting to make him slip up and reveal something about himself… he knew she wouldn't go to MBI for help since they were the reason her husband was dead and even then, there was nothing for them to dig up in the first place.

So he wasn't too worried, he was an expert at keeping secrets after all so it would pretty much just be like living around Shikamaru, something he had to be cautious of but nothing particularly problematic.

He quickly passed his laptop to the hacker and sat next to her, slightly surprising her at the fact he was looking over her shoulder.

"Alright, let's get this started," the hacker stated as she turned the power on and waited for it to boot up… and waited… and then a frown marred her face when it booted up about ten times slower than it should do.

"Is there a problem Matsu-chan?" the spiky haired youth asked curiously, earning a sigh off the redhead as she noted that he didn't have a password screen.

"Yeah, it shouldn't have taken anywhere near that long to boot up," she said distractedly as she proceeded to examine the system, she needed to know if something was wrong before attempting to hack MBI's database.

She found the problem almost immediately.

"Naruto-sama!" she shouted at him as she straightened her posture and glared at him, "why the hell don't you have any antivirus software?!" she asked him angrily, "do you have any idea how bad your system is right now?! You're lucky the laptop is still working at all! And that's not even going into how much of your personal information could be stolen!"

Naruto for his part was cowering at the redheads ire, however he quickly gave her his excuse when she paused for breath.

"S-sorry, I looked into it but they all asked for too much personal information," he informed her in an attempt to placate the alien he had bonded to, "besides, I don't use it for anything except collecting information so I make sure I don't input any personal information anywhere… hell I even went out of my way to make sure there wasn't a built in webcam."

And with that information Matsu found herself taking a few deep breaths, so basically what her ashikabi was saying was that he didn't use it for anything that could compromise his privacy or financial status.

"So what? You don't even use it for porn? That's unexpected of you bro," Uzume said with a smirk, earning a shake of Matsu's head as she checked his browser history.

"No, he definitely used it for porn, his history says that much," she said with a small smile adorning her face, "that's probably the reason his system has so many viruses."

"And how exactly does pornography fall under 'collecting information'?" Miya asked pleasantly though it was obvious she wasn't happy with the situation.

"Do you have any idea how many ideas you can get from watching all the porn you can find?" he asked her bluntly, "especially hentai… that stuff can get really weird… interesting and weird… especially the tentacles… hey Matsu-chan, do you know anywhere they sell pet octopuses?"

The entire table proceeded to stare at him at that last question before the redhead started to giggle perversely as her hands started making groping motions.

"Oh, does Naru-tan want to mimic tentacle rape hentai?" she asked him with a grin before finding a ladle smacking against her head, "ow!"

"Matsu-chan, encouraging Uzumaki-kun is prohibited," the petite woman said calmly as her murderous intent started to congeal again.

"Aw… is Miya-chan getting jealous?" Naruto asked mockingly, making the aura increase further as her mask fully manifested, "don't worry, I'm sure the octopus would happily pleasure you to-argh" and once again he found a rock smashed against his face.

"Uzumaki-kun, I have no interest in being violated by a cephalopod," she stated clearly, earning a blank look off the blond who had removed the rock from his face with no trace of having received any damage… honestly she was beginning to wonder if he really was human or if he was some sort of genetically engineered super soldier… she couldn't honestly deny that second one, what with how he had 'complicated circumstances'.

"Oh come on Miya-chan, I'm sure it would feel great," he said with a smile, earning a twitch off the purple haired woman as her hand edged closer to her sword.

"Whether it would or not is of no relevance, I have no interest in perverted actions," she stated seriously, earning a blank stare off the blond.

"That Miya-chan… is called denial," he stated bluntly, earning a narrowing of her eyes, "everyone is a pervert, some are just more open about it than others and clearly you are in denial at your own perversion."

The spiky haired teen nodded his head at his sagely statement before the conversation was interrupted.

"Alright, I've finally done it," Matsu stated triumphantly, earning a look off the young blond.

"Huh? That doesn't look like a database to me," the whiskered teen said with a frown marring his face, earning a glare off the hacker.

"That's because it isn't, what this is, is an antivirus and privacy protection program I just finished coding," she stated with a small glare, "right now it's running a sweep of the hard drive for any viruses… it shouldn't take that long given how few files and programs you actually have."

Naruto blinked in surprise, he had thought that making a program like that would take months if not years of coding and she was saying she had created it in a few minutes, if that?

"Wait, what?" was all he managed to get out, earning a smirk off the redhead.

"You heard me, I just finished coding it," Matsu stated with an air of superiority, "computers are my specialty and making programs like that is about as hard for me as tying my shoelaces."

"Matsu-chan… you wear slip-ons," the blond stated bluntly, earning an embarrassed blush off the hacker.

"I-it's just a figure of speech," she stated before glancing to her side before grumbling under her breath, "annoying, awkward laces…"

Naruto couldn't stop himself from grinning at her response to his teasing but decided there was something that he decided was more important than that, "but I would've thought you would need far more time to create a program like that, I mean don't they usually take months to years to program?"

Matsu simply gave him a sly smirk and said something that really got his attention, "Matsu has advantages normal programmers don't."

It was quite clear to the blond that she wasn't quite ready to tell him exactly what her advantages were but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth and instead decided to just give her a firm nod that surprised everyone at its curtness.

Turning to face Miya and Uzume he decided to get the conversation back on topic, "so since we've got a little while before Matsu-chan can hack into MBI's systems, would someone like to explain why Matsu-chan grew wings when she kissed me?"

He noted that the other two in the room shuffled uncomfortably before Miya started to explain the situation to him, completely unaware that he already knew most of what she was going to tell him, "Matsu is of a species called Sekirei, an alien race that came to Earth over a thousand years ago."

"Aliens? Like little green men and area fifty one?" he asked, trying to make himself seem ignorant of the truth of the matter, earning a mocking smile off Miya.

"Not quite," she responded with the smile never leaving her lips.

"Anyway, back on topic," Matsu decided to interject with her glasses once again no longer on her face and her usual playful aura no longer existing, "there are certain individuals with the power to make Sekirei 'react' to them, we call these people Ashikabi and a Sekirei will mate to the first ashikabi that manages to 'wing' them via mucosal exchange."

"So let me get this straight… I am one of these ashikabi and you reacted to me which resulted in you choosing to wing yourself to me therefore essentially making us married in the eyes of the Sekirei's culture… is that the basic gist of it?" he asked unnecessarily, earning nods off all the other people in the room, "okay, so why is MBI supposed to be phoning me?"

He immediately noticed how the others in the room tensed upon hearing that question however eventually Miya decided to give him a brief summation of what Minaka was doing and this time he was told something he didn't know.

"Because Minaka has decided to create a horrible game that revolves around the Sekirei," it was quite clear that the woman had negative feelings towards the president of MBI courtesy of the obvious distaste that existed in her tone, especially at his name.

"A game?" Naruto hadn't actually heard anything about a game before, he had heard of the sekirei plan but he didn't know anything about it because all the information was located on computers and most people only mentioned it in passing.

And while Higa may have been pretty open and answered most of the Yakuza bosses questions, he had been quite selective in what he said, obviously attempting to keep as much from the criminal lord as possible without directly defying the man, which meant he had made certain to avoid mentioning it around the criminal lord.

Not that Naruto cared, his job had been to kidnap and intimidate Higa, not interrogate him… just like that one loophole that Higa never thought of in his situation, the fact that Naruto hadn't been order to protect the Yakuza boss or set the seal off in the event of the criminal lords death.

"There are one hundred and eight sekirei that have been found by MBI, each one has had their strength adjusted and are slowly being set free within Shinto Teito with orders to participate in the 'tournament' called the Sekirei plan," Matsu stated from beside him.

"So what makes this game so horrible?" he asked calmly, earning pursed lips all around.

"Because the losers can't be with their ashikabi anymore," Naruto was slightly surprised to hear that come from Uzume, especially given the complete disdain in her voice at what was obviously a rather dangerous situation for her race as a whole.

"I take it that participation is mandatory," he stated seriously, earning nods all around, "so this plan is dangerous to your races continued survival correct?"

"That's not the real problem Naruto-san," Miya stated seriously, "the fact is that Minaka is breaking the bonds of the ashikabi and sekirei, that is something unforgiveable and he is attempting to do so with nearly the entire race."

Naruto frowned but decided that he was probably just ignorant of something that they weren't, "and what happens when a sekirei's bond with their ashikabi is destroyed?"

"They die," she answered him calmly, though he could see the underlying tension in her form, "and since there are a few methods of destroying the bond…" she started before trailing off, trusting the blond to come to the correct conclusion given how obvious it was.

"I see," and he did, it was no surprise that they were reluctant to talk about the sekirei plan if that was the case, though at the same time he couldn't bring himself to feel anything for their plight, he had experienced war after all so he was already familiar with the concept of loss.

"You seem to be taking this awfully well bro," Uzume said with a disapproving expression on her face, earning a soft smile off the blond.

"Like I said before, I have complicated circumstances… which look like they've just gotten even more complicated," he said softly, earning a sigh off the brunette.

"Must be some pretty complicated circumstances if you can accept all this so easily," she said with a small smirk, earning a small smile off the blond as he nodded in confirmation.

"You have no idea," he told her calmly, earning a couple of blinks off the busty cloth manipulator.

"Care to tell us what these 'complicated circumstances' are?" Uzume asked curiously, earning a shake of his head in the negative.

"I'd rather not," he told her simply, earning a couple of blinks off the alien.

"Oh my, is Uzumaki-kun trying to be mysterious?" Miya asked with an air of humour in her tone as she held a single eye open just enough to make out any reaction he would make.

"Nah, I just don't want to talk about it," he said flippantly, earning another couple of blinks from the others in the room, "besides, what's so mysterious about a self proclaimed super pervert?"

Silence reigned as everyone stared at him blankly, unsure of what to think of the term he used for himself.

And then Matsu blinked.

"Alright then, looks like my program has scanned your computer, detected and removed all known viruses, defragged your hard drive and repaired your registry," the redhead stated with a smirk before continuing, "it found over two thousand viruses and repaired over one thousand registry errors."

Naruto just stared at the woman blankly before saying the first thing that came to his mind, "I have no idea what that means."

Matsu just sweatdropped at him before asking him a very simple question.

"How much experience with computers do you have Naru-tan?"

"Uh… a little under two months," he told her calmly, earning wide eyes from the others in the room, "where I grew up we weren't allowed to use computers," it wasn't technically a lie, after all, all the computers in Konoha were in the hands of the cryptanalysis department and he wasn't a part of it.

"W-wait, that's it?" Matsu asked him while trying to get over her shock at someone who looked as young as her ashikabi being mostly ignorant of computers, "but then why do you have a laptop?"

"To research things online," he told her with a blank expression, "isn't that what I already told you I used it for?"

Matsu decided to look away from her ashikabi as she realised that he wasn't as knowledgeable about technology as she thought he would be, "so that's it? You don't want to get better or anything?"

"Of course I want to get better," the blue eyed ninja said without hesitation, making her perk up slightly, "just because I wasn't allowed to learn how to use computers when I was younger doesn't mean I'm ignorant of how useful they are, so that's why I was going to talk to you later about learning how to use a computer properly."

Upon hearing her ashikabi make his declaration, Matsu couldn't help but let out a happy smile and say the first thing that came to her mind, "is that so… then Matsu will make you a grade A hacker by the end of the year!"

Naruto let out a smile at the fact the redhead seemed almost as enthusiastic to teach him how to use a computer as he was about learning how to do so., it would certainly be much easier to learn what he needed to know with someone like her teaching him.

"Now, now Matsu," Miya spoke up, making the bespectacled alien freeze, "I hope you aren't planning on teaching Uzumaki-kun how to peep on people?"

"Oh please Miya-chan, I don't need help peeping," the blond said happily, earning a blank look off the purple haired landlady, "now Matsu-chan, you were going to break into MBI's database to see what information they have on me right?"

And at that, the room turned serious again as Matsu removed her glasses and without further ado, proceeded to start working her magic on the international businesses security systems.

After a few minutes she made a noise of annoyance, making the blond look from the screen to ask, "is there a problem?"

"Not really," the redhead informed him calmly, "I just didn't expect them to change their security so soon after I left MBI."

"Is that going to cause any complications?" the whiskered jinchūriki asked her seriously, slightly surprising the others in the room at the mere fact he was capable of being serious when he wanted to.

"It means I'll have to do a little bit of exploring to find the appropriate channels and backdoors to use but it's nothing I can't handle," the hacker informed him calmly, earning a nod off the blond.

"I take it that means you were familiar with their system before you left?" the spiky haired youth said calmly, earning a snort of amusement off his sekirei.

"Familiar with it? I coded the damn thing," she told him with pride, earning a brief smile at the fact she had created a security program that had kept an international companies secrets safe from prying eyes for however long it had been in use, "honestly this set up is incredibly similar but they tried to fill all the holes I left, though that ended up making other paths and holes they aren't aware of."

"I hope you haven't left any of those in my security software," he asked her with a serious gaze, making her gulp nervously.  
"Not intentionally but the problem is that it's impossible to create a flawless security system, there will be holes in your software's defences but those holes should be too small to be of any real use to anyone that isn't a supercomputer or a brain type sekirei," she explained to him as calmly as she could.

Naruto remained quiet as he thought of what she had told him, obviously there would be flaws in any security system, he was a master of finding those holes in physical spaces and it appeared that she was a master of finding them in a virtual space.

She would definitely be useful. Even if he didn't include her in any of his missions she would be capable of getting him all types of information that he could use against others, after all, digging up things like blackmail material etc was quite useful in the appropriate situations.

"There, got it," and it was clear that she had finally managed to make her way into the conglomerates systems, "let's see… number zero two, Matsu," she muttered to herself as she pulled up the profile for herself and her ashikabi… only for her eyes to widen in surprise at the sight before her.

"Name unknown, age unknown, height unknown, weight unknown, hair colour unknown, country of birth unknown, social security number unknown," as Matsu kept reading through all the information MBI had attempted to collect on him, Uzume and Miya's eyes widened with every unknown that was said before they proceeded to give him a serious look when Matsu finally finished her list off with "current address… unknown."

"Told you I had a lot of work done to erase my existence," Naruto told them calmly as it finally dawned on everyone in the room exactly what Uzumaki was.

He was an ashikabi that existed outside the sekirei plan.

* * *

Now, I'm sure some people will question Matsu's abilities in this fic.

The fact is I've decided to change her abilities slightly, it never made sense to me that she could be outperformed by another brain type when she was one of the original five, sure if Kouchou had been owned by someone like Sanada then I could've accepted it as Norito giving her a massive boost in power but not from someone like Kakizaki.

Anyway, the next chapter will have a change in dynamics between Naruto and Miya and will be uploaded on the 11th of November.

So until next time...

Shadow out.


	7. The Assassin's Intent

And I'm back.

Now first things first, answering a couple of reviews:

One particular review mentioned that keeping a secret from Miya would a LOT easier than keeping it from Shikamaru... all I want to say about that is that you're right, however Naruto doesn't know exactly how smart she is so he plans on treating her like he would Shikamaru.

Someone else asked why Naruto hasn't used Kage Bunshin to gain more intel on MBI and what's happening in the city... the fact is that he HAS been using Kage Bunshin to try and collect information from MBI however he lacks the basics to understand what the scientists are talking about and with no skill in hacking he can't access the files necessary to understand what they're doing. As for what's happening in the city itself... the fact is that he simply doesn't care about the super powered aliens running about like headless chickens trying to find mates, without anyone to cover their tracks he decided that there was simply too great a risk if he got close to them.

Some other people have asked about Uzume, I'll just put her situation in points:

1) No, right now she hasn't been winged

2) No she will not be winged by Naruto, I personally consider sexuality an important part of a character, whether they be heterosexual, homosexual or bisexual and I personally don't like changing that part of them.

Lastly, I have decided on four sekirei that will end up being winged by Naruto however if you want, you can send me suggestions though whether or not I decide to go with them depends on if I feel they could work with this version of Naruto.

Now that that is out of the way, let's get on with the show.

* * *

"So, what do you plan on doing Naru-tan?" Matsu asked as she lay on the floor of Naruto's bedroom, her stomach pressing against the ground as she held her head up with the palms of her hands.

"Well… the first thing I was planning on doing was having our wedding night," he said with a toothy grin, earning a small laugh off the redhead.

"I don't think Miya-tan would be happy about that," the bespectacled alien said with a soft smile, earning a toothy grin off the blond.

"So? Miya herself admitted that we're basically married and there is nothing indecent or lewd with a married couple having fun in the bedroom," the spiky haired teen said with a beatific smile, earning a small laugh off his

Sekirei, "besides… if we're quiet enough then she'll need to be peeping to know we're doing anything."

Matsu found herself blinking in shock at the blondes statement, the mere thought of accusing Miya of peeping was along the same lines of trying to teach a Tyrannosaurus Rex not to eat people by smacking its snout… probably suicide.

"B-but accusing Miya-tan of doing something like that is suicide!" the older of the two said in shock, earning a shrug off the blond.

"Meh, I've faced scarier things than Miya-chan," and that was definitely true, the prospect of infiltrating Iwagakure for the sole purpose of killing their Kage was a hell of a lot riskier than simply accusing Miya of being a peeping pervert.

"Uzume-tan was right, you have balls of steel," the hacker said with a small giggle escaping her lips.

"Well then, are you ready to find out just how hard they are?" the devilish grin that adorned his face as he made his question made it clear he was expecting only one answer from the redhead.

"Hehe… I guess I'll just have to get ready to receive your hot, sticky, DNA," while her words may have left the impression of hesitance, the fact was that the perverted grin, chuckle and the light blush told a completely different story.

Naruto wasn't planning on disappointing the redheaded pervert.

"And what do you two think you're doing?" came a stern call as the door opened, revealing Miya with the dark aura once again surrounding her and making Matsu suddenly lose all thoughts of bedding the blond as she instead focused on escaping the slaughter that was sure to come.

"Hello Debakame(1)-chan," the ANBU said with a smile, making Miya stall for a couple of seconds before her murderous intent returned at full power as Matsu gaped at him.

"What… did… you… call… me?" the sheer anger in the purple haired aliens voice at his new name for her was clear to even the densest of people (well, except a few characters he had seen in those anime things but they were just plain stupid).  
"I called you Debakame-chan because you obviously are one if you are trying to stop us already," the whiskered teen said with a smile, "after all, we weren't making any noise yet and you've already jumped in to stop us… despite the fact you yourself admitted that we're practically married and a husband and wife having intercourse in their room isn't indecent."

Miya found herself scowling as the blond basically made her out to be the pervert despite knowing full well that she was the only one in the room that wasn't one.

"Perhaps, but such acts are still prohibited in Izumo Inn," she stated with a strained smile as she tried to keep herself from bifurcating the irritating blond.

"Really?" Naruto sounded incredibly sceptical about that fact before something clicked in the back of his mind, "say… Matsu, did you know Takehito-san?"

"Leave Takehito out of this," the narrowing of Miya's eyes made it clear that she wasn't happy with the blonds line of enquiry.

"Now now, I just wanted to know if he was a nice guy," the whiskered blond asked calmly, earning a suspicious glare off the blond.

"Well, he was a kind person… unless Seo-tan was involved, then he was a monster," Matsu stated as calmly as she could manage with Miya's intent filling the room.

"So was he a romantic?" Naruto asked calmly, earning a nod off the landlady who was beginning to wonder exactly where the blond was going.

"Yes, he was one of the kindest and most romantic people I have ever met," the purple haired alien stated calmly.

"I see…" the ninja said with his hand caressing his chin and a knowing smirk gracing his lips, "so that explains it."

"What do you mean Uzumaki-kun?" the oldest in the room said with a sweet smile.

"You're a virgin," he made his conclusion sound like a fact, making Matsu gape as Miya found herself freeze in disbelief at his conclusion, "that's the reason you forbid relations in this house, because you can't stand the thought that such acts are going on under the same roof you never had sex with your husband under."

Miya for her part simply didn't know how to respond to his statement, after all, no one had ever accused her of such a thing before and it had completely caught her off guard.

Though she quickly decided on drawing her sword and placing it to the one part of his body she was certain he wouldn't want it to be placed.

"Miya-chan… if you stab me there then I won't be able to take your virginity," Naruto deadpanned towards her as he chose to ignore the sword currently pressed against his groin.

"That's the whole point," she said with a smug grin on her face at finally getting control of the situation.

"M-M-M-M-M-Miya-tan! Please don't stab him there!" Matsu started pleading for his manhood, she wanted to experience it at least a few (hundred) times before he lost it because Miya was being a prude.

"Relax Matsu-chan," the whiskered blond said with an easy grin, "it's obvious she's just Tsun-ing towards me and pretty sure she'll be all dere-dere with me!"

And with that, Miya stabbed.

"Wow Miya-chan… your aim sucks," the purple haired beauty couldn't believe it, somehow she had actually missed him… she didn't know how, she had been looking at her blade and target throughout the attempt to castrate him and she hadn't seen anything to indicate he had move at all… and she was certain she hadn't been moved either… she could only blink in shock as she found herself unable to comprehend what had happened.

Naruto however was in a completely different situation, he hadn't expected her to actually try stabbing him in the groin but a little killing intent directed at the woman had made her instincts kick in and make her avoid striking the predator that would easily tear her head off.

Of course she wouldn't understand what had happened or how she had missed but the end result was that he wouldn't have to regenerate his reproductive organs anytime soon.

Miya for her part couldn't bring herself to comprehend the strangeness of the situation, she knew she was supposed to have hit the part that made the teen a boy but she had somehow missed despite stabbing forward at near point blank range.

But he hadn't moved, she noted that her aim had indeed changed but she hadn't felt anything redirect her strike… all she remembered was a feeling she couldn't say she had ever felt before, she didn't know what it was but it had made her avoid impaling the blue eyed teen.

Matsu was a different story altogether, while she couldn't believe Miya had just missed, she had felt the intent herself and unlike Miya, she could recognise the feeling, after all, she felt it whenever she faced number zero four… she knew that for an instant, she hadn't been scared _for_ her ashikabi… she had been scared _of_ him.

The mere fact that such a feeling appeared in her mind, the fact her instincts told her to run as far away from him at that moment made it quite clear to her, there was definitely something wrong with the teen called Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey… Miya-chan? Are you alright?" Naruto's voice cut through her musings as she noted that Miya seemed completely out of it, obviously trying to come to grips with the fact she had missed despite everything indicating she should've hit.

"U-uh? I… I am uncertain, perhaps I should go and see a doctor," she said with a strained smile as she tried to regain her composure.

"Oh? Am I finally getting to see your dere-dere side?" Miya had to stop herself from gritting her teeth, she wanted nothing more than to make the blond suffer for his accusations but she didn't want to see if she would miss again, the mere fact she missed once was bad enough after all.

"I am not being dere-dere," she said with obvious annoyance in her tone, "but illicit activities are forbidden in this house."

"Because you're jealous you didn't get any?" and once again Miya found her self control drop as she once again moved to stab the blond, only to once again feel that strange emotion as her body moved on its own to avoid stabbing her tenant.

"W-why? Why can't I stab you?" she asked as a cold sweat coalesced on her forehead.

"Huh? You can't stab me?" Naruto asked innocently, knowing full well why she couldn't, "maybe you just love me too much."

Miya knew he was wrong, she knew what love felt like, she had loved Takehito after all, being with him was like being complete, it was the greatest feeling she had ever experienced… the one she was feeling when she tried to stab the blond was easily the worst feeling she had ever experienced and only appeared when she made her thrust.

It felt like she was going to die.

It felt like he was going to kill her.

And with that thought, she finally realised what it was she was feeling… she was scared of him.

Somehow he was capable of making her feel such a deep seated fear, one so great that she couldn't even bring herself to attack him… it was preposterous, the mere thought that a human was capable of making her, the strongest of the seikirei feel so insignificant that she simply couldn't stop herself from coming to the conclusion that she _would_ die if she continued her attack.

Matsu however was simply staring as she once again felt a sense of absolute terror directed towards her ashikabi, it was simply too great and she knew from Miya's expression that she had come to the realisation of exactly what the feeling she was getting off the blond was.

But that only made things even worse, if Miya realised what she was feeling from the unassuming blond then that meant that the feeling of fear had to be so great that she actually attributed it to dying… and that meant there was something seriously wrong with her ashikabi.

"I… I have to go," and with that last statement, the normally composed landlady left the room, completely defeated by the blonds intent.

"N-Naruto-sama," Matsu started talking after a few minutes, catching the blond slightly off guard by the way she was addressing him.

"Yeah Matsu-chan?" he asked lightly despite the serious gaze that was boring into him.

"What was that?" she decided to ask straight out.

"What was what?" he asked despite knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"What was it that made me so scared of you?" she specified, earning a light grin off the teen.

"Nothing much," his response simply made her eyes narrow as she noted that he knew exactly what it was that she felt.

"Naruto-sama… please explain this to me," she asked him seriously, earning a soft smile off the blond.

"Alright then, do you know how if you're being watched you'll get this feeling that someone is watching you?" he asked her, earning a nod off the redhead, "that is because the person watching you is directing 'observational intent' towards you and you naturally pick up on that intent."

Matsu could only blink at his explanation but decided to hold off on her questions until he finished his explanation.

"Nearly every action possesses intent behind it and a person unconsciously reads that intent, Miya herself is quite adept at using murderous intent, it is what forms her mask after all," the brain type sekirei blinked in surprise at the fact her ashikabi seemed to understand exactly how Miya's mask worked but kept quiet anyway, "what you felt however was a product of self hypnosis."

"You see, I'm quite adept at hypnotising myself to take on different mindsets and that can change the type of intent I emit, normally I've hypnotised myself into the only mindset that completely neutralises any intent I may normally emit, that is actually my natural state now," the bespectacled alien could only blink at his statement about not producing any intent and almost asked a question about it but caught herself before doing so, letting him explain it to her could easily tell her exactly how that worked, "but when I change my mindset to a state where I can produce intent… well, I produce a _lot _of it."

Naruto finally finished his explanation with a soft smile, upon which Matsu waited for him to continue before noting that he wasn't making any attempt to further explain what he had done.

"And what sort of mindset did you put yourself into when Miya-chan attacked you?" she finally asked, hoping to find out why she felt such fear towards him.

"I will kill you."

The way he said that sentence without any hint of hesitation or change in tone made one thing clear to the second oldest sekirei… that her ashikabi was most certainly not an innocent civilian.

"Naruto-sama… are you a serial killer?" she found her heart beating quicker at the prospect of being winged by someone that killed others for self satisfaction.

"That depends on how you define serial killer," he said calmly, making her eyes go wide at the fact he didn't deny it straight off the bat.

"Someone who kills for self satisfaction," she decided to specify, earning a soft smile off the blond.

"Then I'm not a serial killer," his words made the redhead blink, "I get no satisfaction from the act of killing."

Matsu could only stare at him as she processed the fact that he had practically just admitted that he had blood on his hands, "how many people have you killed?"

Naruto for his part took a few seconds to estimate the number of people that had died because of his actions or at least those that were killed by the direct effects of his actions, given how his assassination of the Sandaime Tsuchikage had paved the way for the Yondaime who didn't share the Sandaime's caution, it could be argued that everyone who died in the fourth shinobi war died because of him.

"A couple of hundred," he immediately noticed Matsu give him a serious look before she opened her mouth and made what she thought was the obvious conclusion.

"You were raised to kill, a child soldier," Naruto had to give her props for instantly coming to that conclusion, he was pretty sure that most people in this world would assume he was some mass murdering psychopath after mentioning the sheer number of lives he had ended.

"Specialized in assassination and demolitions," he admitted with a small smile that he was pretty sure looked sad to others.

"So that's why you can be so calm when facing Miya… you've already faced death haven't you?" it was clear to the blond that the redhead was figuring out quite a bit of his history from the small amount of information he supplied to her, not that it really mattered, since she had practically sworn lifelong allegiance to him she could be trusted with that much at least.

He wouldn't trust her with the full truth but he would trust her with enough of it to let him make use of her abilities.

"So these 'friends' you work for… how much do they know about you?" she asked him seriously, wanting to make sure she knew exactly what she was now involved in.

"Only my codename and my level of skill," he told her calmly, earning a nod of acceptance from the hacker.

"And how do they contact you?" she continued, earning a small grin from the blond.

"They don't," he could tell she found his answer rather ominous, honestly it was very ominous and so he decided to elaborate, "I have systems in place that let me know when they need something done."

"And can I assume that these systems are relatively difficult to maintain?" the glasses wearing sekirei asked him calmly, earning a nod of agreement off the blond. Despite his chakra capacity, he did have problems keeping his bunshin active and doing nothing but watching his clients all the time, sure it may have been convenient but it was anything but relaxing, "I take it I can assume that you have no difficulties as far as finance go correct?"

"I currently have somewhere in the region of twenty to twenty five billion yen," Matsu gave a curt nod before blinking a couple of times and then openly gaping at him.

"T-t-t-t-twenty to twenty five billion yen!" the sheer shock he could see on her features almost made him laugh, however he decided to add fuel to the fire instead.

"Well to be fair, about half of it came from that one job a few weeks ago," he muttered as he looked to the side, making her look at him as if she had never seen him before.

"What sort of job pays ten billion yen?!" she asked in disbelief, making him cough into his hand and look away.

"Killing the American secretary of defence," he noted with mild amusement that her eyes nearly fell out their sockets upon hearing him say that.

"Wait.. are you being serious? Or are you just screwing with me like you screw with Miya?" the redhead asked suspiciously, earning a soft smile off the blond.

"I'm being serious… though I'll admit, if I had you back then the mission would've been so much easier," the spiky haired teen told her with a smile.

"And how would it have been easier if you had me back then?" she decided to question him, earning a happy smile off the person she had just found out was one of the world's most wanted criminals.

"Because then I'd have been able to get Intel before starting the mission," the way he made his statement seem normal caught the hacker off guard, however when she finally realised exactly what he had just told her, she openly gaped at him.

"You mean to tell me… that you assassinated the American Secretary of Defence without even knowing what you were doing?" she honestly couldn't believe him, the mere thought of somebody even attempting something like that was ludicrous.

"Hey, I resent that," the blue eyed ninja said with a pout, "I knew exactly what I was doing… I just didn't necessarily know exactly where I was going… or the security I was facing."

"You're insane," she said as she removed her glasses and dragged her hand down her face.

"Clinically… yes," the super assassin admitted with a shrug, earning a small laugh off the sekirei as she shook her head and looked at him with an expression of amusement.

"You know… I think being your sekirei is going to be fun," she said with a smile.

"So… what were you inquiring about my financial status for?" he asked remembering exactly what had led them onto the topic of his ten billion yen hit.

"Ah, yes, Matsu almost forgot about that," Naruto absently noticed that she had returned to her more childish demeanour now that the subject about his jobs was over, "tomorrow can Naru-tan buy a cell phone?"

"No," he made his statement perfectly clear, he knew that cell phones were too easy to trace and he had no intention of giving himself away because of something like that.

"I'm not asking you to use it right away, after all, I intend on heavily modifying whatever model you buy before anything else," she stated with a grin on her lips.

"Heavily modify? How heavily and in what ways?" he proceeded to ask her with narrowed eyes.

"Well… the first point of call is making it unaffiliated with any single network, then there is the matter of installing a process that can hide its signal while it accesses the networks, create a unique number for the phone and remove any GPS signals it might possess," she started listing off her adjustments she was planning on performing on the mobile while Naruto simply listened and contemplated what she was saying, "well, the basic gist is that I want to make the phone untraceable."

Naruto close his eyes as he contemplated the option she was giving him, on one hand it would give him a new method of contacting his employers which could in turn make his job easier than before, however it also ran risks towards his anonymity.

"Matsu," the redhead almost hitched her breath at the fact he wasn't adding the usual suffix to her name, "how certain are you that you can make the phone untraceable?"

"The chances of me failing to make it untraceable are so small they are negligible," the absolute certainty in her voice as she made her statement was what decided it for the blond.

"Alright, I'll get a phone, are there any requirements for you to make your modifications?" he asked her calmly, earning a shake of her head.

"No, there aren't requirements but it would be much easier to modify a smart phone since they can run advanced programs far more easily than older styles," she explained to him, earning another firm nod off the blond.

"Alright, then I'll pick one up tomorrow, it'll be pay as you go so I won't have to sign any sort of contract for it," he informed her calmly, earning a smile off the redhead.

"Yeah, that's fine, honestly if you get me a smart phone with a few gigs of internal storage then you won't even need a sim card," she told him, earning a raised eyebrow from the blond, "basically one of the programs I will be writing will bypass the sim and make it unnecessary."

"I see," and honestly he did, he had done a bit of research on the matter of mobile phones and the fact that the sim card could be tracked even if the phone was turned off was one of the main things that put him off buying a phone before but if Matsu could make it so that problem didn't exist then he would trust her… at least until she gave him proof that she was lying to him.

If that turned out to be the case he would kill her and everyone else in Izumo Inn himself.

He was if anything, rather thorough when he cleaned up any messes he left.

Not that he normally left any messes outside of corpses and demolished buildings.

However now it was time to focus on one question that had been bugging him ever since he winged her earlier that night.

"Matsu, what is it that makes an ashikabi an ashikabi?" he asked seriously, making her blink several times at his sudden change in questioning.

"Well that would be the ashikabi gene," she stated as if it was obvious.

"But what is the ashikabi gene?" his question seemed to make the redhead frown as she tried to figure out exactly why he was asking something like that.

"The ashikabi gene is the gene that makes an animal and sekirei genetically compatible with each other," she decided to explain, "the fact is that we sekirei came to Earth purely because there were ashikabi that were similar enough to us already here."

Naruto frowned at that statement, the ashikabi were already here before the sekirei arrived… but more importantly, "Matsu, you said 'ashikabi that were similar enough to us', what do you mean by that?"

"Well any species can develop the ashikabi gene but you can probably guess that a sekirei attempting to mate with a fruit fly simply isn't going to happen," she decided to explain to him, making his eyes widen as he finally figured out exactly what the ashikabi gene did.

"I see… so humans and sekirei are genetically incompatible normally but the ashikabi gene acts as an intermediate and allows for the two to become genetically compatible," he stated and received a nod off the redhead he had bound himself to, "but where does the winging ritual come into play?"

"The ashikabi gene isn't a standalone strand of genetic material, it is part of the ashikabi's regular genetic information," she told him calmly, "and everyone has a different genetic setup. The fact is that the reason a sekirei can only produce children for a single human is because they need their own DNA adjusted to… break apart the DNA of their ashikabi in order to gain access to the gene to act as an intermediate step."

"So they break apart the DNA of their ashikabi in order to mate with them?" seeing her nod he let out a sigh before asking another important question as far as he was concerned, "and the reason you produce wings of light is?"

"Well the sekirei's body always breaks down that part of their ashikabi's genetic structure the way that is done produces lots of energy that tends to get emitted as light… though our bodies do tend to store a certain quantity based on personal limits," she gave the explanation, earning narrowed eyes off the whiskered ANBU.

"If that's the case then kissing you should produce the same effects but also give you an extra store of power to draw from right?" he asked her after dissecting her statement.

"Yes, we call that state, Norito, where we have extra energy with which to use our psychic powers," she stated, once again earning narrowed eyes off the blond.

"Psychic powers? Are you telling me you can read minds?" he asked, he hadn't sensed her attempting to break the barriers in his mind that Inoichi had taught him, so if she could then she was a very subtle invader.

"Unfortunately no, a sekirei's psychic power is more along the lines of kinesis, though we can synchronise with our ashikabi and the other sekirei winged to them," she informed him calmly, "my own power is best described as technokinesis, the manipulation of technology… well, data anyway."

Naruto simply nodded, he had already expected as much from the fact that she had created an entire antivirus program in such a ludicrously short time, something that shouldn't be possible without a power like that.

"You don't seem particularly impressed," she stated with a downcast expression, earning a light smile off the spiky haired teen.

"Oh I am impressed, however the fact is that I've already witnessed you do things with a computer that you shouldn't be capable of without a power like that… so the surprise simply isn't there right now," he informed her calmly, earning a sigh off the woman.

"So Naru-tan is impressed… then will Naru-tan give Matsu her wedding night?" she asked with a perverted grin, earning a matching grin off her ashikabi.

"I was planning on anyway," and with that he moved towards the redhead, his intentions clear.

XXX XXX XXX

Miya couldn't stop herself from staring at the floor of Takehito's shrine as she tried to figure out what had happened to her.

Why had a human who didn't look like they were even out of puberty yet scare her so much when she attacked him? It didn't make sense no matter how hard she tried to think on it.

He should've been scared of her but he wasn't.

She remembered the first time she had seen Takehito use his mask, it had shocked her at the very least but Naruto seemed completely immune to the apparition no matter what level she put it at.

And yet he didn't even need to glare to scare her.

She didn't know how the boy could incite that complete certainty that she _would_ die if she attacked him but it had stopped her twice… even if her mind said she would be fine, she knew that her body would attempt to keep itself active until a new sekirei queen was chosen, no matter what. That in itself was a good thing, after all, if she died then Kouten would activate and everything with traces of a sekirei tama would be deactivated… including all the descendents of the previous sekirei that landed… which would mean quite a large percentage of the human race.

The one thing that this situation made clear to her however… was that Uzumaki Naruto was probably not as nice and carefree as he made himself out to be.

Sure he had decided to start paying for Matsu's room as well, increasing her monthly income from rent from fifty thousand yen to one hundred thousand yen, which meant she wouldn't have to dig into the savings Takehito left aside for her but now she wasn't certain he wouldn't try to kill everyone in the house and given just how quiet he was… she doubted her ability to survive if he tried to end her life.

Her musings were cut short by the doorbell ringing, making her frown at the fact someone would come around this late at night.

Rising to her feet she noted that whoever was at the door was rather impatient if their constant ringing of the bell was anything to go by, so she chose to walk towards the door, stopping momentarily when she heard noises from Uzumaki Naruto's room before she decided to continue walking towards the door deciding that she didn't want to confront the blond until she had regained her full composure at the very least.

So he and Matsu would get away with it tonight.

Finally reaching the door she quickly opened it, ready to give whoever was so impatient a piece of her mind before she processed the person on the other side of the door.

Her eyes widened upon taking in the form before her, their chest reaching proportions that were inhuman, the short purple dress that stretched over her chest and the pitch black hair that was tied into a long ponytail. What really caught Miya's attention though was the redness of her eyes and the empty bottle of sake in her hands.

"Miya-chan! The woman shouted as she proceeded to glomp the lavender haired landlady.

"Kazehana? What are you doing here?" she asked in shock.

"Miya-chan!" the landlady noted that the woman was most certainly crying and despite knowing for a fact that having another beautiful woman in the house would simply make Naruto even worse… she led the woman in doors where she could look after her.

XXX XXX XXX

(1) Debakame translates into Voyeur or Peeping Tom

* * *

And that's all for today.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, though I would like to point out something before people complain too much.

Naruto has admitted to Matsu that he works as an assassin, he never mentioned that he wasn't a normal human and what she doesn't realize yet is that he can't be called sentimental in any way, shape or form... if she betrays him then he will kill her without any second thoughts.

Miya however is at the point where all she knows is that Naruto is dangerous, she doesn't even know HOW he's dangerous, just that he is. And just to clarify, it isn't that she's weak or anything like that, the fact is that she is simply ignorant of raw killing intent. She is used to murderous intent, having grown used to it from Takehito's mask and Karasuba's bloodlust, but she's never faced raw, cold killing intent DIRECTED towards HER. If Naruto used it against her too much for too long then she would grow used to it but he's not, he's using sudden bursts of intent that she has no way to prepare herself against.

And that is what terrify's her.

Now just to be clear, the thought process of someone being hit with murderous intent is 'they're going to kill me', while the thought process of someone under the influence of killing intent is 'I'm going to die' the first is something that triggers the fight or flight response, the second is one is one that causes the target to give up all hope unless they know how to dampen it themselves.

And lastly, I've always found it strange how Minato never paid for Matsu's room after he winged her, surely since she was his responsibility he should have paid for her expenses as well? At least that's just how it feels to me.

Well, that is all for now, I hope to update this fic on the 25th of November since I want to update Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai next week.

So Until next time...

Shadow out.


End file.
